Let Down Your Hair
by gojackets77
Summary: Embry/OC.fisrt fanfic. Embry imprints, but he has never laid eyes on the girl before in his life. But will her troubled past affect their relationship? Rated M for future. i dont own twilight.written in girl's POV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. Stehpenie Meyer does. By the way, this is in Sephara's POV. Sephara is the girl Embry imprints with. Please R&R**

**Chapter 1**

**Fights and Friends**

"_What_ did you just say?" I growled.  
"I said that I know why you're a freak. Because your parents left you, and they won't come back. They'll never come back, and there is nothing you can do," the girl said.  
I pulled my arm back and punched her in the jaw. I punched her again, and that's when some one grabbed me from behind. It was her boyfriend. She came up to me, tears streaming down her face, and she punched me in the eye. She must have had a ring on, because something tore through the skin next to my eye, and hot blood flowed down my cheek.  
"Hey, what's going on out here?" a teacher yelled.  
The boyfriend let go of me, throwing me to the ground, and ran off, along with the girl. I jumped up and was about the start running after them (to beat the boyfriend up) when the teacher grabbed my arm.  
"Crap," I mumbled.  
He pulled me to the principals office.  
"What this time?" the principal asked as he sat down.  
"It is not my fault! She was making fun of me, so I decked her," I said.  
He sighed. "Sephara, what more can I do to you to make you understand? I've already given you detentions."  
I just signed.  
"I can't give you detention now, since school was over when you punched that girl, but can you explain something to me, though? You're one of our smartest students, but you get in trouble the most. Why?" he said.  
"I don't know. Can I go now?"  
"Fine. Go on."  
I left La Push High school and started walking. I didn't want to go home, that much I knew.  
I walked through the trees towards First Beach. School had ended an hour ago. I knew my eye was bruising already but I didn't pay attention to that, or the blood. I was concentrating on what I would tell Ms. Daine. See, Ms. Daine let me live with her and her daughter, Ashley. She had been getting on my case a lot lately about me getting in trouble at school. I knew she would be furious.  
I walked onto the beach. I slipped off my shoes, dropped my backpack, and walked to the water. The sand was warm, despite the cold weather. I walked to the rocks that the waves crashed into. I sat on a large rock and put my arms back. I looked out at the sky. The spray of the waves splashed on my feet. For that moment, I forgot about everything that was going on. I forgot about school, Ms. Daine, everything. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the water crashing into the rocks around me. I let my hair out of my hat and it fell down my back.  
"Are you okay?"  
I jumped to my feet and turned around. My hat fell in the water from my sudden movement. I cursed under my breath. Standing there was a tall boy with russet-colored skin and short black hair. He was wearing only a pair of jeans, and the muscles in his chest and arms were sculpted perfectly onto his body.  
I quickly took the rubber band off my wrist and tied my hair up.  
"I'm fine," I said.  
He put his hand out to my face, and I cringed from his touch. He pulled his hand away.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"I got into a fight at school."  
"Do you want to come with me to a friends house? He's more like family, actually. My brothers are going to be there."  
"Sure." The word just came out of my mouth, but after I said it, I realized I needed somewhere to go to keep me away from home.  
"I need to get my shoes and backpack first, though," I said.  
"Alright. I'm Embry Call, by the way."  
"I'm Seph. I don't know my real last name, so I just use Ms. Daine's."  
He looked at me for a moment, and I started walking to where my things were. I put my shoes back on, but Embry picked up my bag for me.  
"Let me get something out of there real quick," I said.  
He handed me back my bag, and I pulled out my other hat. I put it on, and Embry took my bag back. I followed him through the trees.  
"So, why did you get in a fight?" he asked.  
"This bitch made fun of my because I don't know my family, so I decked her, then she punched me. And its not my fault. I didn't _mean_ to break her jaw," I said.  
"You broke her jaw?"  
"Probably. Bitch had it coming to her either way."  
I shrugged.  
"I don't know who my dad is," he said after a while.  
"Something we have in common. What happened to yours?"  
"I don't even know. What about you?"  
"My mom died the day after I was born, and my dad walked out on me. Never got a call, or even a letter, from him."  
He put his arm around my shoulders. His skin was incredibly warm, and I moved closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder. I surprised myself. I never even let Ms. Daine or Ashley hug me. No one had ever shown me sympathy about my parent, though. We walked like that till he got to a nice sized house that was through the trees. He kept his arm around me as we walked inside.  
"Hey, guys. Come here," Embry said in a regular tone.  
I didn't think anyone else heard him but me, but then seven guys and two girls walked in. The tallest man was in the front, and the younger girl was standing by the shortest guy. The woman was standing by the tallest guy. They all had russet-colored skin and black hair, and all of them, besides the woman, were really tall, like Embry. Only one of the guys had long hair.  
"Guys, this is Seph. Seph, this is Sam, Emily, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth, and Leah," Embry said, indicating to each of them as he said their names.  
"Nice to meet you," Emily said. I noticed she had three long scars that went down one side of her face, causing half of her smile to be in a permanent scowl.  
I nodded.  
The one named Paul was giving Embry a look, so I glared at him. I'm not sure why, but I didn't like him giving Embry that look. It was a look of distrust and annoyance.  
Embry pulled me closer to him, and I moved as close as possible to him. Sam smiled.  
"Seph, let me fix that cut on your face. Come with me," Emily said.  
I followed Emily to the bathroom, and she put something on my cut. She wiped the blood off my face, then taped a piece of gauze over my cut.  
"So, what happened to give you that black eye?" she asked as she was putting the stuff away.  
"I got in a fight with this girl at school. I decked her, so she punched me. That reminds me, do you have a phone I can use?" I said.  
"Sure. The phone is in the kitchen."  
I followed her back to the kitchen, and she handed me the phone. Embry wrapped his arms around me, and I chuckled.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Hi," I said, smiling.  
I dialed Ms. Daine's number, and it answered on the second ring.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Ms. Daine, its Seph," I said.  
"Where have you been? Ashley said you got into a fight at school. I told you not to get in anymore trouble."  
"I'm at a friend's house-"  
"You have no friends. Where are you?"  
Embry's arms tightened around me.  
"Yes, I do. I just want you to know, that I'll be late, and I'm fine," I said.  
"No. You are to come here right now. I have it in my right mind to send you back to the foster home."  
I bit my lip and held back tears.  
"Let me talk to her," Sam said. I handed him the phone. I turned around and burried my face in Embry's chest. He tightened his arms around me, and tears silently fell down my cheeks and onto his chest.  
"Its alright, Seph. I won't let her send you away. I promise," Embry said.  
I sobbed a few times and looked up at him.  
"I must look like a wuss, a sixteen-year-old crying over something like this," I said.  
"You broke a girl's jaw. You're not a wuss," he said, wiping the tears off my cheeks. I nuzzled my head to his chest, liking the way he smelt, the way his skin was so hot on mine. We stood there like that for a while. Sam walked in and put the phone on the counter.  
"What did she say?" Embry asked.  
"She said that she won't send Seph back, but some one will have to take her in," Sam said.  
"You can stay with me," Embry told me at once.  
"I don't want to impose," I mumbled, still thinking over what Ms. Daine had said.  
"You won't be imposing. There's a lot of extra room at my house. Please?"  
I sighed. "Fine. I'm kinda hard to live with, though."  
"I think he'll get over it," the one named Quil said, walking in.  
I could have sworn that Embry growled-his chest vibrated-but whatever he did, he quit after a second. He pulled me closer to him.  
"I'll help you get your things tomorrow," he said.  
I nodded. He kissed the top of my head. Normally, I would slap any guy that even tried to touch me, but I didn't mind being close to Embry. We just seemed to...fit. I knew he cared about me, I'm not sure how I knew that, but I did. I liked being close to him.  
"Come on. Let's go," he said after a while. I wondered how long we'd been standing there, but followed him outside, anyway. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders while we walked. I was perfectly content in his embrace. We walked to a hill that had a barn fire burning on it. There was three people there already: a man in a wheelchair with long hair; another man with long hair that was sitting next to him; and a woman sitting on the other side of the man in the wheelchair. When they saw me, they didn't look away. I shrank into Embry's arms. I didn't like when people looked at me. I wasn't used to it, people only looked at me to talk about me.  
"Its alright, Seph. This is Billy Black, Quil Arteara Sr., and Sue Clearwater," Embry told me, pointing to the man in the wheelchair, the other man, and then the woman.  
I gave a little smile, letting only the corners of my mouth move up a fraction of a centimeter.  
"Who is this young lady?" Billy asked.  
I shrank into Embry even more. I really wasn't used to people being nice to me, or even acknowledging my presence.  
"This is Seph, my, um, _friend_," Embry said. I realized how he said 'friend', like he wanted to say something else.  
"Ah," Billy said, nodding.  
Embry sat down, and I noticed that every one was sitting in a circle around the fire. I felt out of place. Embry pulled me down on his lap, wrapping his arms tight around me. I never would have known it was cold out because of how warm he was. I nuzzled closer to him. I listened to the legends intently. They were about the Quiluetes coming from spirit warriors, their chief Taha Aki, and stories about the _cold ones_ (vampires). They said that the Quiluetes were werewolves, or at least the ones that were direct descendants from Taha Aki. Billy Black's and Quil Arteara Senior's voices were full of wisdom and pride. When the legends were told, every one slowly left. I didn't want to leave Embry's arms, though.  
"Do want to stay with me tonight? Or do you want me to bring you home?" he asked after most of the people were gone.  
"I don't want to go home," I said, a hint of fear in my voice.  
"Then you won't."  
I stood up, and he did also, in unison with me. He wrapped his arms around me, and we walked to his house. It wasn't far. A woman was in the kitchen putting food on the table when we walked in.  
"Embry, I just finished dinner. Oh, who is this?" she said. She looked at me then to Embry.  
"Mom, this is Seph. Seph, this is my mom. Um, Mom, would it be alright if Seph lived with us? Her foster mom wants to send her back to the foster home, so..." Embry said.  
"Of course she can stay. Oh, sweetie, what happened to your eye?"  
"A girl punched me," I said, looking up at her. She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.  
"Well, let me clean that cut before you go to sleep tonight," she said.  
"Thanks."  
"Like I said, there's food on the table. I ate earlier, so I'll just go take a shower."  
She gave us one more smile before heading up the stairs. We sat down at the table.  
"I don't want to eat your dinner," I said.  
"Its not a problem. I eat too much anyway," Embry said, putting half his food on another plate and handing the plate to me. I hadn't eaten lunch, or breakfast, so I was really hungry.  
"Eat," he said.  
I grabbed a fork and started shoving food in my mouth. I realized how I must look to him. I looked up at him, a piece of chicken half-way in my mouth. He just smiled and started eating. I kept on eating again, and he finished a few minutes before me. He took my plate when I was done, and put it in the sink. He walked over back to me, and I stood up.  
"Thanks for the dinner," I said.  
"Of course," he said, kissing the top of my head. I blushed, which was very unusual for me. He smiled.  
"One of you can take a shower now," Ms. Call said, coming down the stairs.  
"Seph, you take a shower first," Embry said.  
"Okay. The food was really good, Ms. Call, thanks," I said.  
"You're welcome, dear," she said.  
I walked up stairs and found the bathroom because the door was open. I turned on the water and looked in the mirror. I had a black eye, and the gauze taped on my cut. I pulled the gauze off my face, and the cut under it was ugly. My long brown hair was still hidden under my hat, and my green eyes were sparkling like never before. Actually, they never sparkled before. I looked kind of...happy, despite the black eye and hideous cut. I undressed, and took off my hat, letting my hair fall to my waist. I took a quick shower. I wrapped a towel around me and pulled my hair back up with the rubber band.  
"Um, Ms. Call?" I called, poking my head out the door.  
"Yes, dear?" she called back.  
"I don't really have anything to wear."  
She came up stairs and handed me a pair of pajamas.  
"Thanks," I said.  
I changed into the clothes and went back downstairs. Ms. Call took my dirty clothes from me, and went to the washroom to clean them. Embry and I went in the living room. He sat on the couch, and I sat next to him. I yawned.  
"Tired?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I said.  
He picked me up in his arms and carried me up stairs. He laid me down on a bed.  
"This will be your room," he said, sitting next to me.  
"Thanks," was all I managed to say.  
"Good night, honey," he whispered.  
"Good night," I mumbled, already half asleep.  
I could have sworn I heard him say "I love you", but I was too tired to really be sure. Then, I was asleep.


	2. Moving In

**A/N-I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does because she is the all-knowing. lol. Plz review. _please. _thank you, alice, for reviewing. sorry this chapter is shorter, but the next one will be longer. luv ya!_Bella_. **

When I opened my eyes again, I was laying in the same bed. There was a grey-ish light coming from the window, and I could hear the rain pattering on the roof. I yawned and sat up. The alarm clock that was on the bedside table said it was eight o'clock. I stood up. I normally woke up way before eight o'clock. I left my room and headed downstairs. The smell of food cooking wafted up stairs. I went in the kitchen to see Ms. Call cooking breakfast.

"Good morning," I said.

"Oh, good morning, dear. I'm not used to any one getting up this early. Have a seat," she said, indicating to one of the seats at the kitchen table. I sat at the table.

"So, Embry is still asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, he had to go do something last night after you went to sleep," she said.

"Oh."

"Breakfast is almost ready. Could you go wake him up for me?"

"Sure. Which is his room?"

"The room next to yours."

"Alright."

I went upstairs and found Embry's room. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I opened the door. Embry was laying on the bed, in only his jeans, his arm hanging off the side of the bed. I walked over to him and kneeled by the side of the bed.

"Embry, breakfast is ready," I said, putting my hand on his cheek. He groaned.

"Embry, come on," I said. I kissed his cheek, and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning," I said.

He pulled me up from the floor and next to him on the bed. He closed his eyes again.

"Embry," I said, a fake whine in my voice. He opened his eyes a fraction and looked at me.

"Fine. I'll get up," he sighed.

I smiled.

He sat up, and I did, too. I stood up and waited for him. He sighed and stood up, too.

"Thank you," I said, still smiling.

He looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the universe. I blsuhed. The two of us walked back downstairs.

"You got him awake fast. I can never do that. Well, breakfast is on the table. I have to go to work. Bye," Ms. Call said.

"Bye," Embry and I said in unison. We both started laughing. I couldn't remember the last time I'd actually laughed. Ms. Call left, and Embry and I started eating breakfast.

"So, where did you go last night?" I asked out of curiousity.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"Oh, no. Your mom just said you went somewhere last night. I was just wondering."

"Oh. I had to, uh, go to Sam's."

I thought is was strange that he went back to Sam's again, but I didn't push the subject. We finished eating in silence. When I was done eating, I stood up and brought my plate to the sink. Embry grabbed it from me and cleaned it for me. I didn't say anything, but it annoyed me a bit. I was just used to doing things on my own. When he was done with the dishes, we went in the living room and turned on the TV. He sat on the sofa, and I sat next to him. I think he was watching me more than the TV. He looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"What?" I asked.

He cocked his head to the side.

"Why don't you leave your hair down? Even when you sleep?" he asked.

I looked away from him and blushed.

"I...Its really a stupid reason," I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear.

He heard, because he said, "I won't laugh."

"I just don't like the way I look with my hair down. And...I don't want to look like everyone else, because then I'll look my mom." I said the second part in a rush. He cupped my face in his hand, and I turned to look at him.

"That's not a stupid reason," he said.

He smiled at me, and I gave a him a little smile in return.

"So, when do you want to get your stuff from Ms. Daine's?" he asked.

"Um, today is good for me," I said.

"Alright. Let's go then. Your clothes are in the washroom."

"Okay. I'll be ready in a minute."

I went to the washroom, found my clothes, then went upstairs and changed. When I went back downstairs, Embry was waiting, already dressed. When we went outside, Jacob and Quil were waiting for us in a pick-up truck. We crammed into the backseats, and I gave Jacob the directions to Ms. Daine's house. There was a note taped to the door that said read: _Sephara- We are out shopping. We don't want to get in you and your friends' way. Be out of here by four. -Ms. Daine_

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I took the key out of my pocket and opened the door.  
"My room's up here," I said, walking upstairs. My room was in the attic. Actually, my room _was_ the attic. Embry wrapped his arms around me.

"She made you live in the attic?" Jacob asked.

"It wasn't so bad. I got to be away from them. Plus, it was a lot easier to sneak out," I said.

"How'd you sneak out? This is, like, three stories up," Quil said.

I chuckled. "Look," I said.

I walked out of Embry's embrace and over to the little window in the attic. I opened the window and crawled out onto the roof.

"What you'd just jump?" Jacob asked, poking his head out the window.

"I'd scale the house," I said crawling back into my small attic room. Jcob and Quil laughed, and Embry glared at them.

"I don't have much. Just clothes, pictures, and books," I said, throwing some stuff in one of the boxes Jacob and Quil had brought. My clothes filled one box. I gently started laying my pictures in the bottom of the second, smaller, box that was about the size of a shoe box.

"Who's that?" Jacob asked. I was holding a picture of my mom. She had long, flowinf brown hair that reached past her waist. Her big, green eyes were looking up at the camera, and a large smile was spread across her face, showing all of her shiny white teeth. She looked like me when I had my hair down.

"That's my mother," I said.

"She kind of looks like you."

"Yeah."

I put the picture in the box. The other pictures were of me and one of my old friends from the first foster home I'd been put in. She had moved away long ago. I put my notebooks in the third small box. Jacob and Quil brought them down to the car.  
I looked around the room.

"What is it?" Embry asked.

"I'm thinking about something," I said. I turned to him and hugged him. He hugged me back, and I rested my head on his chest.

"Embry you'd never leave me, would you?" I asked.

"Of course not," he said.

We went back to he car. I left my key in the house. The ride back to Embry's house was silent. Embry and I brought the things up to my room and unpacked them. Afterwards, we ate lunch and walked to First Beach.

"Its really beautiful out here," I said, listening to the calming sound of the waves.

"It is," he said. From the corner of my eye, I could see him looking at me.

I blushed and looked down at my feet. I'm doing that a lot lately.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

Of course, that made me blush even more.

"Because...because you look at me like I'm actually beautiful, and I'm not used to that." I spoke in a rush, and I felt the blood move to my cheeks as I blushed even deeper, which I didn't think was possible.

"You don't think you're beautiful?"

"No. No one ever told me, so..."

"Well, you _are_. Don't believe any one if they tell you otherwise."

"I...um, thanks."

We were silent for a while, and it was a bit awkward. We walked down the beach a few yards up, then, I looked up at him and stopped walking. He stopped, too, and looked down at me.

"What were you doing out here yesterday? When you saw me?" I asked. The question had been nipping at my mind, and I wanted to think of something other than my looks.

"I was going for a...run, and I saw you," he said. He spoke slowly, like he was trying to decide what words he should use.

"Oh."

We decided to go back home after a few more minutes of awkward silence. Neither of us really needed to say anything. I just looked up at him with a questioning look, he nodded, and we started walking back home.

"Um, Seph?" he asked as we walked inside.

"Yeah, Embry?" I asked, following him into the living room. He sat down on the sofa. For some reason, I sat in his lap. I'm still not exactly sure why I decided to sit in his lap, I was just more comfortable there. I rested my head on his chest.

"Do you, um, want to go to Sam's house again tonight?" he asked. His breath blew hot on the top of my head.

"Sure. Is everyone else gonna' be there?"

"Yeah. Do you mind?"

"Oh, not at all. Its...nice over there."

"Can I ask you something?"

I went rigid. "Depends on the question."

"Well, what do you think about the legends from last night?"

I relaxed, glad that he didn't ask anything that I didn't want to talk about. "I don't know, they're really cool. I like them. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay."

I looked up at Embry. He was staring out into space, and I could tell that his eyes weren't focussed. For the second time that day, he had that look of deep thought on his face.

"What are ypu thinking about?" I asked.

He looked down at me then, his dark eyes boring into mine.

"About how to tell you something," he said.

"Oh? And what is it you want to tell me?'

"I'm...not sure how to tell you. I'll tell you tonight at Sam's. Is that okay?'

I gave a fake little sigh. "_Fine. _When are we going?"

He smiled. "When ever you want to, we'll leave," he said.

"Well, if that's the case, then can we leave now?'

His smile dissapeared. "Don't you want to eat first?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, then, uh, I guess we should, er, go."

I got off his lap and stood up. He got up reluctantly, and we left his house. We started walking to Sam's house. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"Seph, you'd never be scared of me, would you?" he asked.

"I...guess not. I've known you for two days, but no. Um, why?' I said, confused.

"Well...what I'm going to tell you tonight, it might, um, shock you."

I looked up at him. "You're not gay, are you?'

He laughed. "No, I'm not gay..'

'Well, there's nothing else that would really shock me. After what I've been through fror my _entire_ life, not much of anything will shock me."

"You'd be surprised," he said under his breath.

We got to Sam's house then. Like the day before, Embry just walked inside. This time, though, everyone was already standing there. It was like they were waiting for us.

I quickly looked down at the floor. Embry brought me into the living room and sat down. He didn't sit down with me, though. He stayed standing up, and Emily sat next to me, Sam at her side.Jacob sat on my other side, along with Quil. Jared and Paul sat in the armchairs, and Leah and Seth stood behind the sofa.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked slowly.

Emily put her hand on my arm, and I moved closer to Jacob. Jacob laughed.

I slowly moved back over to Emily. I looked up at Embry.

"Seph, I...I don't know how to tell you this, but...uh," Embry said, looking away from me.

"Just go ahead and say it. She probably won't freak out," Jacob said.

Sam nodded.

"Well, you know those legends from last night?" Embry asked, locking his eyes with mine. I looked up into his dark eyes, a feeling of love spreading through me.

"Y-yeah," I stammered.

"What would you say if they were true?"


	3. Are You Shitting Me?

**A/N-I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Thanks to my two reviewers, Alice & iwannaberose. Alice, look for the little inside joke I put about Kevin. _Bella_**

**Chapter 3**

**Are You Shitting Me?**

I blinked a few times, still looking up at him. He didn't sound like he was lying, and his eyes were completely sincere.

"I...uh...What?" I managed to say.

Is he really telling me that werewolves and vampires exist? I mean, I would love to think they do, that would be awesome, but is he serious? I love to read stuff like that, and I always wish its true. I'm so confused right now. What is he trying to tell me? Should I belive him? I'll be pissed if this is some kind of joke. Embry wouldn't do that to me, though. I have only known him a few days, though. No, he wouldn't do that to me.

"What would you do if werewolves existed? In real life?" Embry asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Well, um, I would, er...I guess I, uh, wouldn't mind," I said, still trying to figure this out.

Embry looked amazed. I looked around the room, and everyone had looks of shock on their faces. Is he telling me the truth?

"Wait, Embry? What are you saying?" I asked, looking back at him.

"I'm saying that...I'm a werewolf." He spoke in a rush, and I surely would have fallen down if I wasn't sitting. I clutched at Jacob's arm. Holy shit, he's serious.

"So are the rest of us in here, except Emily," Sam said.

"I...he...you_...what?_ Are you shitting me?" I asked. I felt the blood drain my face.

Paul laughed, and Embry growled at him, making him shut up. Sam and Jacob glared at Paul before they looked back to me.

"Seph, we're serious. Are you okay? You're really pale," Sam said.

I let go of my death grip on Jacob's arm and put my head in my hands. My hands started shaking slightly. I felt a warm hand on my arm, and I looked up. Embry was kneeling down in front of me. He cupped my face in his hand, and we looked into eachother's eyes. He took my hands in his, and they stopped shaking at once. His skin was so warm.

"Embry, are you telling me the truth?" I whispered. My mind was racing the whole time. Embry seems like a really nice guy, and does Jacob and Quil. Sam even seemed nice. If they're werewolves, they can't be too bad. Didn't those legends say that werewolves were the protectors? Aren't they supposed to kill the vampires and keep their people safe? Why are they telling me this? Maybe its just some cruel joke. No, Embry doesn't seem that bad...

"Yes, Seph. I understand if you don't want to talk to me again, but-" he began to say.

I interrupted him by wrapping my arms around him and kissing his cheek. This could actually work out. He pulled me down on the ground with him and lifted me up on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I rested my head on his warm chest.

"You don't mind?" he asked.

"Its a bit of a surprise, I'll admit," I said. And a complete and utter shock.

He chuckled, and I felt his warm breath blow on my skin. I practically melted in his arms. How can someone who's known me a few days seem like a my best friend that I've known my whole life?

"Now, Seph, you do understand that you cannot tell anyone," Sam said.

"Why would I do that? People will think I'm mental," I said.

"She has a point, you know," Paul said.

Jared laughed.

"Shut up," Sam growled at him, making him instantly stop laughing.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise. I do have one question, though. Why are you telling me this? _me_, of all people," I said.

Everyone looked at Embry, including me. He looked down at me.

"Because I know I can trust you, and you have a right to know," he said.

I looked at everyone else. Sam was raising an eyebrow at Embry, and the rest of them were looking from one another.

"You know what, don't even tell me. Not till you want to," I said.

Embry kissed the top of my head, and I snuggled closer to him. I don't know why, I just feel so _safe _with him, so comfortable around him. He tightened his arms around me.

"You're not scared of me?" he asked.

"I don't scare easily," I said, my voice a monotone.

He realized my reluctance towards the way the subject had changed, so he didn't say anything.

We stayed there for dinner. Then, Embry and I walked back to his house. His mother was already asleep, and I realized I was tired. Embry brought me up to my room and 'tucked me in' like he did the previous night.

"Good night," I whispered, resting my head on his chest.

"Good night, love," he whispered, kissing my head.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

In the middle of the night, I heard him get up and gently rest my head on the pillow.

"Embry?" I mumbled, half-asleep.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said, lifting me up in his lap.

"I'm tired." I yawned.

"Go to sleep, sweetie. I'll stay if you want."

"I'm...fine."

He kissed my forehead, and I quickly fell back asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, he was asleep by my side. He took up most of the bed, so I moved closer to the wall to give him more room. He moved in his sleep so that he was on his side, his back away from me. His arm fell over me, and I chuckled. I quickly put my hand over my mouth; I didn't want to wake him.

Embry's eyes fluttered open, and he quickly moved over when he saw me squished up to the wall.

"Sorry," he said.

"For what, exactly?" I asked, sitting up.

"For waking you up last night and for not giving you any room."

"Well, don't apologize. I fell back asleep anyway."

"Okay. I didn't mean to wake you, though."

"Don't worry about it. Now, let's go downstairs. I'm hungry."

He chuckled and got up. I followed behind him as he went downstairs. I noticed how we seemed to fall in step with each other.

Ms. Call had already left for work, and I wondered what time it was. The clock on the microwave said it was 10:57. I sighed. I really hope I'm not making a habit of sleeping in.

Breakfast was already on the table, and it was still warm. Embry and I ate together, both of us still kind of tired.

"Emily and Kim are going shopping today, and Emily was wondering if you wanted to go with them," he said after a while.

"Sure. I need some more clothes, anyway," I said, picking up a piece of bacon.

"Okay. Emily will be happy that you're coming."

I smiled. "Who's Kim?"

"She's Jared's, uh, girlfriend."

The phone rang then, and Embry got up to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked, "_Hello?_"

He hung up the phone and sat back down.

"No answer," he said, shrugging, before he started eating again.

After breakfast, I went upstairs and changed clothes. I decided to wear my green Beatles' _Abbey Road_shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. My hair was already pulled back tight, so I pulled my hat on as I was leaving the room. Like before, Embry was already downstairs, dressed and waiting. He had on a pair of jean cut-offs and a sleeveless white shirt. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and we walked outside. We walked to Sam's house without talking. It wasn't an awkward silence, though, but kind of like we didn't need to talk. When we got to Sam's, Emily was waiting outside. She hugged me tight.

"I'm _so_ happy you decided to come! Kim can't come, though, she's spending the day with Jared. Apparently, she's sick with the stomach flu, and Jared won't leave her side," she said when she released me.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear about that. So, its the two of us, then?" I said.

"Yeah. We need to get to know each other better, anyway. Let's get going before everyone gets to the mall."

Embry hugged me good-bye and kissed the top of my head.

"Have fun," he said.

"We will. Bye," I said.

"Bye."

Emily and I got in the car, leaving behind a very sad and tired looking Embry.

"So, you and Embry, huh?" she asked as we started driving.

"We're friends and all, but I've known him for a few days. I mean, I've never even had a boyfriend before," I said.

"Really? A pretty girl like you?"

I chuckled. "I don't think most guys like girls like _me_."

"Girls like you?"

"Girls that spend their time reading and hiking rather than prancing around at clubs. Guys like the type of girls who wear skirts that just hardly cover their asses and low-cut halter tops."

"I don't think all guys like that. Most guys, yes, but...well, the pack is different than most guys."

We both laughed.

"I don't know, maybe me and Embry will be _something_, but for now, we're friends," I said.

She smiled. We drove to a mall in Port Angeles. It was a pretty good sized mall, and there were plenty stores in it. I noticed two girls looking at us. One had long, curly brown hair, and the other had straight blonde-ish hair. They both had incredibly pale skin and dark circles under their eyes. From the distance, I could see a hint of red in their scary, dark eyes. A tall guy with equally pale skin and shoulder-length brown hair walked over to them. The curly-haired girl saw me looking at them, and I quickly turned my attention back to listening to Emily talk. When I looked back, they were gone. Just the memory of them sent shivers down my spine. They didn't seem...right. The second I looked at them, they're was a voice in my head saying, _Stop it. Look away, stupid. _I don't scare much, but just the sight of those three people scared me. It was like seeing a ghost. The thoughts of the three strangers didn't leave my mind, so I tried to focus on trying on clothes. After an hour or so of shopping, we got hungry. My mind was still filled with images of the three people, but I pushed it out of my thoughts.

'I'm hungry," I said.

"Sam said the pack is supposed to meet us at some Italian restaurant near here in half an hour. Can you wait till then to eat?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I can wait. So, _the pack_, that's..."

"Basically, Sam is Alpha and Jake is Beta. The rest of the pack is Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah."

"Okay. I have a question. The _cold ones_ from the legends, are they real vampires?"

"Yes, they are. The Cullens."

"As in Dr. Carlisle _Cullen_?"

"Yup. You've seen him before?"

"A few times. I'm kind of a regular at the hospital. From getting in fights and falling off the roof..."

She laughed. "Well, I don't think you want to go see him anymore."

"Hell no. I am not going to see a bloodsucker."

"I have a question, though. How'd you manage to fall off the roof?"

"I was sneaking out one night, and there was a raccoon on the roof. Scared the crap out of me, I lost my balance, and fell."

"Wow," she said, laughing. I joined in her laughter, and we walked into another shop.

We bought a few more clothes then left the mall to go to the restaurant. Sure enough, the pack (excluding Jared) was waiting there for us. Embry had an anxious look on his face, and when he saw me, a look of adoration appeared on his features. A wide smile spread across his face, and he ran over to the car and opened the door for me. As soon as I unbuckled, he lifted me off the ground in a big bear hug. I laughed.

"Embry, put me down," I said, still laughing.

He set me back on my feet, and I smiled up at him.

"I missed you," he said.

I chuckled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and we went inside with the rest of the pack.

Lunch was good, and after we ate, Embry insisted that I didn't go shopping he again. He really must have missed me. Jacob, Quil, Embry, and I got in Jake's VW Rabbit and started driving home. Embry kept looking at me. I looked up into his eyes. They showed love, and something else. Longing? Concern?

I shrugged it off and looked out the window. It was raining outside, a normal thing in Washington. The only thing I hated about the rain was that I couldn't go hiking when it rained. I hated being stuck inside all day. At least I got to go shopping before it rained.

"What are you thinking about?" Embry asked.

"Nothing. Just the rain," I said, looking over to him. I smiled, and he returned it.

"So, what are we gonna' do today?" I asked.

"Embry, you don't have werewolf duty tonight, you two should go to a movie or something," Jacob said.

"_Werewolf duty?_" I asked, raising an eye brow.

"We just patrol around La Push making sure there's no bloodsuckers," Quil said.

"And Embry got off tonight," Jacob said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Sam let him off probably so that you-"

Embry interrupted him by slapping him.

"Shut up," he growled at Jake.

"Wait, what was he going to say?" I asked Embry.

"Nothing. He wasn't going to say anything," Embry said.

"Yes, he was. And I want to know."

"I was gonna' say 'so that you two could spend some time together'," Jacob said.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "_Sure_."

"Please don't pout," Embry said.

"I am not pouting. I'm thinking about what he was gonna' say," I lied.

"Seph, just forget about what I was gonna' say. You'd probably deck me if I said it," Jake said.

I realized Jacob was going to say something perverted. He reminded me of my friend, Missy's, boyfriend, Kevin, in that moment. Of course, Kevin and Jake were different in so many ways.

"I'll probably hurt myself if I try to deck you," I said.

Jacob laughed. "You're right," he said.

I chuckled. "If you weren't a wolf, I bet I could take you," I challenged.

"Sure, sure. Oh, and don't get into another fight at school. Emily will probably freak out."

He sounded just like the older brother I'd never had.

"If that bitch says something to me again-" I began to say.

"Then we'll be there to kick her boyfriend's ass, but you're not getting into another fight," Quil said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Y'all worry about me too much. I can take care of myself," I said.

"Seph, just please don't get in another fight. Alright?" Embry asked, putting his hand on my arm.

I sighed.

"Besides, Sam will probably make us protect you anyway," Jacob said.

"Oh, really?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I didn't say that."

I chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll stay away from that bitch, if you guys are gonna' be following me around."

"Yup, we will be," Jacob said.

"Can't wait for that."

"Yeah, and we'll probably switch some classes to have them with you," Quil said.

"Are y'all gonna' annoy the hell outta' me?"

"Well, Embry won't, but me and Quil will," Jake said.

"Fun. I can't wait for school tomorrow."

Jake and Quil laughed hard, and Embry wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry, I'll punch them of they bother you," he whispered.

"Thank you," I said. We continued the drive home in silence.


	4. Annoying Wolves

**A/N-I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Thanks to my reviewers. By the way, I owe credic to my best friend Alice for last chapter and probably more of this story. She helps me come up with ideas when we're on the phone. Thanks, Alice! Please R&R! By the way, in Italics is the schedual, the note, and her thoughts. Some words will be in Italics.Oh, and in the note, Seph is writing in bold and Quil is writing with underlined._ Bella_**

**Chapter 4**

**Annoying Wolves**

The next day was Monday, so Embry and I woke up early. I got dressed quickly before I went downstairs for breakfast. I wore my hat, a pair of all black Vans, dark skinny jeans, and a The Who shirt. Embry was already in the kitchen, dressed in a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. For breakfast, we had bacon and eggs. Embry ate a lot more than I did. We went outside at the sound of a car horn honking. Jacob and Quil were waiting for us in the Rabbit. Embry and I got in the back seat, and Jacob started driving. I realized what they'd meant yesterday about Sam making them protect me.

"So, Seph, you have a new schedual," Quil said.

"How many classes do I have with y'all?" I asked.

"All of them," Jacob said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well, you'll have English and history with me, science and geography with Jake, and the rest of your classes with Embry. Oh, except you have choir with Leah," Quil clarified.

"I can't wait," I mumbled.

When we got to school, Embry hugged me before we left to go to our efferent homerooms. When I walked into homeroom, the teacher called me up to her desk.

"Sephara, you have a schedual change. Here is your new schedual," she said, handing me a new schedual.

I nodded and went back to my desk. My schedual read:

_Call, Sephara  
Day A, hour 1- English, Mr. Honhan  
Day B, hour 1- Biology, Ms. Stephens  
Day A, hour 2- Advanced Calculus, Mrs. Gates  
Day B, hour 2- Advanced Calculus, Mrs. Gates  
Day A, hour 3- World Geography, Ms. Smith  
Day B, hour 3- World History, Miss Dayton  
Day A/B- Lunch  
Day A, hour 4- Gym  
Day B, hour 4- Choir  
Day A, hour 5- English Study Hall, Mr. Honhan  
Day B, hour 5- Calculus Study Hall, Mrs. Gates  
_  
"Sephara _Call_?" I whispered, thinking aloud. _I guess it does make sense since I'm living with them now. I mean, I did use Ms. Daine's name when I lived with her. Sephara Call, that doesn't sound too bad._

The bell rang pulling me out of my reviere. I jumped up, startled by it, and hurried off to English. Sure enough, Quil was waiting for me by the door of the classroom. I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"Hey, Seph. You get to sit by me," Quil said as we walked in.

"Well, I am honored. Just don't make me talk to anyone," I said.

"We'll have to see about that."

I glared at him, but he just laughed. We both knew he would win any fight against me.

English wasn't too bad, and since Mr. Honhan was going over new material on Shakespear, Quil didn't have much of a chance to annoy me. He walked with me to advanced Calculus, where Embry was waiting outside the door. He hugged me before we walked into the class. Of course, Embry did nothing at all to bother me. When the bell rang, he walked with me to world geography. Jacob was waiting, a huge smile on his face. I groaned.

"Jake, _please_ don't embarass me," I said.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I would never embarass you," he said, smirking.

"Jake, don't," Embry warned.

"We'll see."

Embry gave me a quick, one-armed hug, and Jake dragged me into class. He literaly had to drag me, because I was in no mood to go in there and have him annoy me. Geography was a very active class, and everyone was always talking. I knew it was going to be living hell with Jacob in the same room. Jacob made me sit next to him, too.

"Jacob, what _are_ you going to do?" I hissed at him.

He smiled, and I put my head on the table.

"Ms. Smith, there's a new student in the class, and I think we should introduce her," Jacob said when Ms. Smith walked in.

"I am _so_ telling Embry," I said under my breath. I knew Jacob could still hear me. That was proven when I heard him chuckle.

"Oh, okay, welll, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?" Ms. Smith asked me.

I stood up, a deep blush on my face, and glared at Jacob. He was going to pay.

"Ms. Smith, can I introduce her? She's a friend of mine," he said.

I felt my eyes get wide, and my glare turned into a total look of shock and horror. O_h, no._

"Of course," Ms. Smith said.

Jake stood up next to me, and I looked down at the suddenly interesting floor. _Shit, I'm so screwed.  
_  
"This is Seph, and she lives with Embry Call now, and she decked a girl the other day," he said.

"_Jacob!_" I hissed at him. I quickly took my seat again, hiding my head on the desk. I didn't look up from my notes the rest of the class. Jacob hurried out of class when the bell rang for lunch. I ran after him. He was bent over with laughter in the hallway. I punched him in the arm. It hurt me more than it hurt him-_if_ it hurt him. I cursed under my breath.

"Jacob! I'm gonna' get you back for that!" I said, glaring at him.

"What did he do?" Embry asked, walking up behind me.

"He introduced me to the class and made me punch him," I said.

"You should have seen your face, Seph. You were so red. I didn't make you punch me, either," Jacob said, still laughing.

Embry punched him in the arm, and he shut up. At least he felt that. Quil walked over to us then, a smile on his face.

"What'd you say?" he asked Jacob.

The three of us started walking to the cafeteria. It wasn't raining that hard, so it didn't bother me much. Embry gave me an apologetic look.

"I just said that she's living with Embry and that she decked a girl the other day," Jacob said.

Quil chuckled. "I would've said a bit more," he said.

"And I would've hurt my hand more," I mumbled.

"I _didn't_ make you punch me," Jacob said.

I mumbled a few curse words under my breath and got my food. We went to sit with Seth and Leah. My hand was really sore from punched Jacob. I tried to move my hand, and pain shot through it.

"_Dammit_, Jacob," I muttered.

"Hey, I didn't make you hit me. You got mad and_ chose_ to do that," he said.

"Oh, _shut up!_"

Leah laughed, and Embry glared at her.

"Let me see your hand," he told me.

I put my hand in his. He touched it lightly, and I winced in pain. I'm sure he didn't mean it, but I probably broke my hand from punching Jacob.

"_Ow!_" I complained, pulling my hand back.

"Sorry. Just a tip, though, don't try to hit a wolf again," he said.

"I kinda figured that out."

"Sorry, about that, Seph. Just yell at me next time," Jacob said.

"_Next time?_ Shit, Jacob, broke my hand!"

"I didn't break your hand. _You_ broke your hand because _you_ punched me."

"Thanks for the clarification."

We finished eating lunch, and Embry walked with me to gym. He had to leave my side so that we could go change into our gym uniforms, but as soon as I walked out the locker room, I saw him waiting for me. Gym was pretty boring. We ran laps first, and Embry had to slow down to keep up with me. I wasn't a slow runner, he was just a whole lot faster. Then, we got to either play basket ball or sit in the stands. My hand still hurt, so I went to sit in the stands. Embry folowed me.

"I'm really soory about Jacob. I'll make sure he doesn't bug you anymore," he said.

"That's okay. My hand's fine," I said.

"Uh-hu."

After gym, Embry walked me to English study hall. Since it was study hall, Quil and I passed notes. Well, he passed me a note and kept throwing pieces of paper at me till I wrote a response. My writing was messed up since I had to write with my left hand. My other hand still hurt too much.  
He wrote:

_What's up with you and Embry?_

_**What do you mean?**_

_Are you two dating?_

_**No. We're friends. You would know if we were together.**_

_Ever had a boyfriend before?_

_**What?! What is your problem?**_

_I don't have a problem. Answer the question._

_**I don't have to.**_

_You know Nick over there? I bet he'd love to talk to you._

_**That's not fair.**_

_Have you had a boyfriend?_

_**No. Happy now?**_

_Completely content. So, do you like Embry?_

_**As a friend, yeah. Why?**_

_Just wondering. How old are you?_

_**What is this? Freaking 20 questions? I'm sixteen. Dammit.**_

_Well you don't have to be rude._

_**I'm not rude. This is my normal attitude.**_

The bell rang then, and I crumpled the note in my good hand and shoved it in my bag. Quil walked with me to Jacob's Rabbit, where Jacob and Embry were waiting.

"How's your hand?" Embry asked me.

"Still hurts like hell," I said.

"Sorry," Jacob said when I glared at him.

"You're going to the hospital tomorrow to get that checked out," Embry said.

"No. I am not going to the hospital! I'm fine," I lied.

"Really? Flex your hand, then."

"I..._no_."

"Because it hurts. You're going to get hat checked out if you're still hurting tomorrow."

I huffed and got in the car. Embry got in behind me. Jacob started driving.

"Are you mad at me?" Embry asked.

"No. I just don't want to go to the hospital," I said.

"I'm sorry, but if you're hurt, you need to go."

"Fine."

**The next day...**

"You can take the Rabbit," Jacob told me when I was trying to find an excuse not to go to the hospital. I was trying to use the fact that I didn't have a car to drive there as a way to get out of it.

"I don't want to take your car," I said.

"I have a motorcycle."

'Just go, Seph. It won't be that bad,' Embry said.

"I...Ugh! Fine. Annoying wolves," I muttered.

"What was that?" Quil asked.

"Nothing."

"It sounded like you said we're annoying," Jacob said.

"Well, you two are," I said.

"Am I?" Embry asked.

"Do I have to go to the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Kind of annoying."

"Seph, I'm sorry. Just go before it starts raining again."

Jacob tossed me the keys to the Rabbit, and I caught them easily. I dragged my feet outside to Jacob's Rabbit. I put the keys in the ignition and drove to the hospital in Forks, Washington. I filled out a form from the front desk and waited in the waiting room for twenty minutes.

'Sephara Call?" the nurse called.

I stood up and walked to the nurse.

"Follow me," she said.

I did so, and she led me into a room.

"So, what exactly ahppened?' she asked.

"I'm pretty sure I broke my hand," I said.

"How did that happen?'

"I punched a freaking brick wall." Not entirely a lie. Punching Jacob _is_ like punching a brick wall.

'Well, let's get some X-rays, and Dr. Cullen will be with you soon."

_Dr. Cullen?! Oh, shit! Shit, shit, shit! Of course, when Embry makes me go to the hospital, I have to see a bloodsucker, _I thought.

I followed her again and got X-rays taken of my arm. I went back to the room and waited silently for Cullen. My mind was racing the whole time.

_I could just leave. No, I can't do that. Embry will make me come back again. Alright, just think about something else. Think about when I went shopping with Emily. Oh, those wierd pale people scared the crap out of me. They're eyes can't have been red. That was really creepy._

Dr. Cullen walked in the room then, and I became really tense.

"Sorry that took so long. My son is here, and he needed to speak to me," he apologized, sitting down.

"No problem," I said. I forced the words to come out of my mouth, too scared to breathe right.

He looked at me, confused, then started writing something down.

"So, what happened this time?" he asked, looking at my X-rays.

"Punched a wall," I said.

_Okay, just calm down, Seph. Think about shopping. Think about those freaky people with red eyes. Ooohh, creepy. Think about something else. Think about how you're gonna' get Jacob back for making me break my hand._

"Well, you did break your hand. I'll put a cast on it," Carlisle said.

I nodded. Just then, the door opened, and a boy with bronze-colored hair and pale skin walked in the room. His eyes were dark black.

"Edward, what is so important? I'm busy right now," Cullen said.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you," the boy said, looking at me. He sniffed the air, and his nose scrunched up like he smelled something bad. I glared at him.

_Stupid bloodsucker._

He looked at me like he'd heard me thinking that and glared at me.

"Edward, what is it?" Dr. Cullen asked, getting frustrated.

_Yeah, Edward? What is it? Stupid blooduscking leech._

"Carlisle, can we talk in private?" Edward asked.

"Excuse me, Miss Call," Carlisle said. He and Edward walked into the hallway to talk.

_I just want to get out of here! Ugh! That leech, Edward, needs to leave._

Carlisle and Edward walked back in, both looking at me.

"Can you just stick the freaking cast on my arm and let me leave?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"No," Edward growled.

"Edward, she is my patient. Of course, Seph," Carlisle said.

Edward looked frustrated while Carlisle put the cast on my arm. I was frustrated that I was stuck in a room with two leeches. When Carlisle was done, I stood to go pay for the visit. Edward grabbed my good wrist. His skin was freakishly cold, like Carlisle's was. I was more used to Embry's warm touch, and it startled me. I pulled my arm away from him.

"What do you want?" I demanded. I was more than furious, and I'm sure the pack will be, too.

"You're staying with a werewolf," he said.

**A/N- dun, dun, dun! cliffy! please review. the next chapter will be in edward's POV. YAY! PS- i still love edward, and i do not think he is a stupid bloodsucker.**


	5. Edward

**A/N-I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Thanks to my reviewers. Once again, my best friend Alice gets credit for giving me the main that this chapter formed around. Alice is a life saver for writer's block. Sorry for not updating sooner. My sister had surgery, then _Breaking Dawn_ came out, then I got braces. By the way, this story takes place before ****_Breaking Dawn. Luv ya! Bells_**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward**

I was over at the hospital to visit Carlisle. Alice and Rosalie had taken Bella on a shopping trip in Olympia, and it was getting pretty boring sitting at home listening to Jasper and Emmett tell me about my lack of a sex life. I needed to talk to Carlisle, anyway. I wanted to tell him about some strange thoughts coming from Angela Webber. Apparently, her father was letting three people live at their house for the time being. The three people had dark red eyes and pale skin, two females and one male. I knew they were vampires the first time I'd seen them in Angela's thoughts a few days ago.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asked me when we were alone in his office.

"There are three vampires in Forks staying with the Webber family. From what I can see in Angela's thoughts, they don't seem to want to kill _her_," I said.

"That is strange. Have you heard the vampires' thoughts?"

"No, I haven't. Not yet. I can't seem to understand why they are staying here, though. I see no intention of them wanting to kill Angela or her family, and Alice hasn't seen them kill anyone in a vision."

"It doesn't make sense. Edward?"

_Dr. Cullen?! Oh, shit! Shit, shit, shit! Of course, when Embry makes me go to the hospital, I have to see a bloodsucker, _a fierce female voice was thinking. That thought had captured all of my attention.

"Edward?" Carlisle repeated.

_I could just leave. No, I can't do that. Embry will make me come back again. Alright, just think about something else. Think about when I went shopping with Emily. Oh, those wierd pale people scared the crap out of me. They're eyes can't have been red. That was really creepy, _the same girl thought. An image of the same three vampires from Angela's thoughts entered my head.

"There's a girl waiting for you. She went shopping two days ago, and she saw the same three vampires," I said.

"Yes, Stephanie said I had a patient waiting for me with a broken hand. Sephara Call is her name. I guess she moved to a new foster family, then. She used to use Teresa Daine's last name. I should go see her. She's quite a regular here. I remember once she managed to fall off the roof," Carlisle said. He left me alone in his office. I listened intently to Sephara's thoughts.

"Sorry that took so long. My son is here, and he needed to speak to me," I heard Carlisle say.

"No problem," Sephara said. Those thoughts belonged to her; she had the same fierce voice. I heard her breath come out quicker, and her heart started beating faster. She was scared.

"So, what happened this time?" he asked.

"Punched a wall," she told him.

_Okay, just calm down, Seph. Think about shopping. Think about those freaky people with red eyes. Ooohh, creepy. Think about something else. Think about how you're gonna' get Jacob back for making me break my hand._

_Jacob? _Is she talking about _Jacob Black_, the stupid mongrel that wanted to take my Bella away from me? I hurried to the room where Carlisle's scent was.

"Well, you did break your hand. I'll put a cast on it," Carlisle said right before I burst into the room.

"Edward, what is so important? I'm busy right now," he asked.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you," I said.

I sniffed the air to get her scent. She smelt like those dogs. I scrunched my nose up at the terrible smell.

_Stupid bloodsucker, _Sephara thought.

I glared at her.

"Edward, what is it?" Carlisle asked, getting frustrated. _Edward, what is so important? _he thought.

_Yeah, Edward? What is it? Stupid blooduscking leech, _Sephara thought, glaring at me.

"Carlisle, can we talk in private?" I asked, my jaw clenched tight.

"Excuse me, Miss Call," Carlisle said.

We walked out to the hallway.

"She knows about us," I said in a voice so low only he could hear it.

"How? What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, suddenly frantic.

"In her thoughts, she is calling us 'stupid bloodsucking leeches'. Can't you smell her? She smells like a dog."

"Someone from the pack probably imprinted on her, so she would know about us."

_I just want to get out of here! Ugh! That leech, Edward, needs to leave, _Seph thought.

Carlisle and I walked back in the room. We were both looking at her.

Can you just stick the freaking cast on my arm and let me leave?" she asked, annoyed.

"No," I growled.

"Edward, she is my patient. Of course, Seph," Carlisle said. _Calm down, son, _he thought.

I was frustrated while Carlisle put the cast on her arm. When Carlisle was done, she stood up to go pay for the visit at the front desk. I grabbed her wrist-the one that wasn't in a cast- and looked at her. Her thoughts flickered to an image Embry Call and how his skin was so warm.

"What do you want?" she demanded. She was mad, and she was planning on telling the dogs about her hospital visit.

"You're staying with a werewolf," I said.

She stood there for a moment, her thoughts racing. _Oh, crap! Dud he just say that? He did not just say that! Crap! Shit! Dammit, I'm so screwed. God-damned bloodsucker. Well, I guess if the pack knows about them, they know abut the pack. Wait, how many of them are there? Shit!_

"Yes, I did just say that. Of course, we know about those dogs. There are seven of us, Carlisle and myself included. Soon to be eight of us," I said, still gripping her wrist.

_Oh shit! she thought._

"How do you know I was thinking that?" she demanded, glaring up at me.

_What else can this leech do?_

"I can beat your little pups in a fight," I said, smirking.

"Shut up. I don't have to listen to your crap. I'm going home," she said.

I let go of her wrist and she started for the door.

"Oh, and those strange people you saw at the mall? They're vampires," I said as her hand grabbed the doorknob.

She ran out of the room, cursing under her breath.

"You're right, Carlisle. I think she imprinted on Embry Call," I said, turning to face Carlisle.

"Edward, you need to calm down a bit. Let's go home and tell everyone else about this," Carlisle said.

We left the hospital then. Carlisle said he was taking off early for a family emergancy, but he'd be back for the night shift. I followed him in the Volvo. He called Alice while we were driving, to see if they were home yet. Of course, though, they were because Alice would have foreseen this. When we pulled into the garage, everyone was asking me questions with their thoughts.

_What happened? _Esme thought.

_Edward, why are you so upset? _Jasper asked.

_I can't believe you were so mean to that girl! She's just a human, _Alice thought.

_Alice said something about the dogs. What's up, Eddie? _Emmett thought.

_I think my hair is messed up, _Rosalie thought. It makes sense that Rosalie wouldn't really care about what was happening.

Carlisle and I went inside, but I didn't see Bella anywhere.

"She's home," Alice told me, noticing me looking around the room.

"What happened, Edward? You're really tense," Jasper said.

"One of the dogs imprinted," I growled.

"And?" Emmett asked.

"Well, three nomad vampires probably want to kill her, and she knows about us," I said.

"Wait, wait, wait. I haven't seen those vampires killing anyone. I haven't even seen them _fighting_ anyone," Alice said.

"You can't see werewolves, right? She's most likely always with those dogs, so you can't see her."

"He has a point," Jasper said.

"I still don't see the big deal," Rosalie said, putting down her compact mirror and looking at me. "I think you just have a temper."

"There are three vampires in Forks. That in itself is a problem," Carlisle said.

"Why would they want to kill that girl, though?" Emmett asked.

"Her name is Sephara," Carlisle said.

"Okay, why would three nomadic vampires want to kill _Sephara_?"

"We don't know exactly why-"

"They don't have to have a specific reason. She's human, and she has a pulse. That's reason enough for any nomad to want to kill her," Jasper interrupted.

"You have a point, Jasper," I thought aloud.

"Think about it, Emmett. They don't _need _a reason to kill her. They don't need a specific reason to kill anyone. It could be out of thirst, or just out of pure fun. Like when James tracked Bella, he wasn't thirsty, he was just doing it for the fun of the kill."

I shuddered at the memory of that spring when my sweet Bella was almost killed. Jasper was right, though. James wasn't thirsty when he decided to track my beautiful angel. He was only doing it because I protected Bella.

"So, what are we going to do about them?" Rosalie asked.

We all looked at Carlisle. After a moment, he looked around the room at each of us.

"Tomorrow, we are going to the border line to talk to the werewolves. Edward, you're going to have to leave Bella's side for a while," he said, his gaze stopping on me.

"I know. I'll tell her tonight," I said.

"I think you need to hunt," Jasper said, looking at my eyes.

_How long has it been since you've hunted? Four weeks? You spend every second you can with Bella, I don't think she'll mind if you're not with her for a few hours, _he thought.

I growled at him. I could control my thirst, I wasn't going to hurt Bella. I'd never hurt Bella.

"Boys," Esme warned.

"Its not me this time," Emmett said, raising his hands in the air like he just got caught by the police.

"Jasper, Edward, don't fight right now. We need to plan what we're going to say tomorrow," Carlisle said.

I stopped growling, but I glared at Jasper.

_Its true, you know. I don't want to make you mad, but it is true. I know you won't hurt Bella, but it'd help just to be on the safe side, _Jasper thought.

_Edward, I agree with Jazz. You're eyes are pitch black, _Alice thought.

"Do you think Sephara will tell the werewolves about today?" Carlisle asked me.

"She was thinking about it, yes. I doubt they'd take her with them to the border line. Embry wouldn't let her," I said.

"Which one is Embry?" Emmett asked.

"He's the dog with the gray fur and spots."

"How do you know that Embry imprinted with Sephara? It could be any of t hem. It could be Jacob," Rosalie said.

She smells like a dog, so she's been hanging around them a lot lately. Her new last name is 'Call', which is Embry's last name. She used to live with Teresa Daine, so her name used to be 'Sephara Daine'. Obviously, she's living with Embry now-"

"What does that have to do with any of it?"

"He's probably letting her live with him because he imprinted on her. The other reason is that when I touched her, she thought of Embry. Oh, and she punched Jacob, so I don't think he's the one who imprinted on her."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and went back to looking at her nails. We spent the next hours talking about ways to be able to talk to the mongrels without starting a fight. At seven o'clock, I left to go to Bella's house.

I got to my love's house in a few minutes. When I got there, I heard the shower running and a baseball game on in the living room. I heard Charlie's snores, so I knew it was Bella in the shower. I climbed up to her window and into her room. I sat on her bed for a few minutes before she came in her room. She jumped a little when she saw me then blushed at her reaction. I smiled. She was so beautiful. Bella walked over to the bed and crawled up on my lap.

"I didn't expect you to be here so soon," she said, still blushing.

"I just wanted to see you, my love," I told her, kissing her neck.

She smiled up at me, her beautiful, big brown eyes piercing through mine.

"Do you need to hunt? I don't want to keep you from hunting," she said when she saw my eyes were black.

"I'll hunt in the morning once you wake up," I said.

"Will you be gone all day?"

"I won't be gone hunting all day, but I will be...busy tomorrow."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"There is nothing for you to worry about, love. We just need to speak to the dogs about something."

"Oh."

She sat in my embrace for a while. I hummed her lullaby. Her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. I gently laid her under the blankets and sat down next to her. It was going to be a big day tomorrow.

**A/N- So, what do ya think? please review! begs please please please. well, i'll have another chapter up soon. its mostly written, and i'd finish it now if my braces didn't hurt so bad. i got them two days ago. :( please R&R!**


	6. Oh, Shit

**A/N-I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Thanks to my reviewers. please R&R! _Bells_**

**Chapter 6**

**Oh, Shit!**

_Oh crap! Did he just say that? He did not just day that! Crap! Shit! Dammit, I'm so screwed! God-damned bloodsucker. Well, I guess if the pack knows about them, they know about the pack. Wait, how many of them are their? Shit!_

"Yes, I did just say that. Of course we know about those dogs. They're are seven of us, Carlisle and myself included. Soon to be eight of us," Edward said.

_Oh shit!_

"How do you know I was thinking  
that?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"I can hear thoughts," he said.

_What else can this leech do?_

"I can beat your little pups in a fight," he said, smirking.

"Shut up. I don't have to listen to your crap. I'm going home," I said.

"Oh, and you know those strange people you saw at the mall? They're vampires."

I stormed out of the room, muttering curses under my breath. I paid for the visit and hurried out to the Rabbit. I didn't care that I was running, I wanted to get as far away from there as possible. I drove home quickly. The damn cast was annoying the crap out of me. Embry, Jacob, and Quil were waiting outside of Embry's house. I parked the car and got out.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked, noticing my anger on my face.

"Guess what doctor I got?" I asked.

"The bloodsucker!" he growled.

"And a little visit from his God-awful son. The freaking leech can _read minds!_"

Embry wrapped his arms around me, and I rested my head on his chest.

"Edward Cullen," Jacob said, his voice full of pain and sadness.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Leech took away the person I loved."

I said nothing more on the subject.

"What happened? Exactly?" Quil asked.

"Well, Carlisle walked in and looked at my X-rays, and when he was about to put the cast on, his son walked in," I explained.

"Then what happened?" Embry asked.

"Well, he sniffed the air and gave me a disgusted look. Then, he went outside and talked to his dad. When they came back, they were both looking at me. _Stupid bloodsuckers_. Anyway, Carlisle put the cast on, and I was about to walk out, but Edward grabbed my wrist. So, I pulled away from him, and he's all like _you're living with a werewolf_. Little ass hole. Then he said that three vampires were at the mall when me and Emily were there! Can you believe him?"

They all looked from one another, wary.

"There weren't any vampires there, _r__ight?_" I asked, wary too now.

"Well, we didn't know if you saw them, or even why they are here, but we caught the scent of three bloodsuckers in Forks a few days ago," Quil said.

"I saw them. They had red eyes. They were looking at me." My voice was a whisper, though I wasn't doing it on purpose.

"Its alright, Seph. Its okay," Embry said, soothing me.

"They were looking at us. One of them saw me looking at them, so I looked away. When I looked back, they were gone," I said, my voice shaky. I wasn't going to cry, though. I wasn't going to cry in front of them.

"We'll get rid of them, Seph. Don't worry," Jacob said, giving me a small smile.

"Yeah, we'll kill those parasites," Quil said.

Embry tightened his arms around me.

"Let's go see Sam and tell him," Embry said.

The four of us walked to Sam's house in silence. Embry kept his arm around my shoulders while we walked, and I probably would've been freaking out if they weren't there. When we got to Sam's, Emily and Sam were in the living room watching TV. He saw the worried looks on Embry's, Quil's, and Jacob's faces and the scared look on my face.

"What happened?" he asked, standing up.

"Seph went to the hospital today about her hand," Quil said.

"She got Cullen?"

"Yeah, I did. That stupid bloodsucker. Then, to add to it, his freaking son came in and told me about the three leeches at the mall on Sunday," I said.

"You knew about them?" Sam asked, looking at Embry.

"I sure as hell didn't know what they were, but I saw them."

"When you saw them, did they look at you, or...?"

"There were two of them, females. They were looking at us. Then, a tall male joined them. When one of them saw me looking at them, I looked away."

Embry wrapped his arms around me again, trying to comfort me. It worked, too. I felt some of my fear go away when he hugged me.

"Sam, is it okay if Seph and I go home now? She needs to catch up on homework, anyway," Embry said.

"Go on," Sam said.

Embry and I went back to his house. I went up to my room and laid down on the bed. I burried my head in the pillow and let the tears flow out of my eyes. There was a knock on the door.

"Seph? Are you okay?" Embry asked.

I sat up and wiped my eyes, like that would make him believe I was okay.

"I'm fine," I said. My voice cracked, but I hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Can I come in?" he asked, his voice showing a hint of concern.

"Yeah."

He opened the door and sat on my bed. He looked at me and pulled me to him. My face must have been tear-stained, and my eyes were probably red from crying.

"Please don't cry, Seph. It'll be okay, everything will be alright," he soothed me.

A sob escaped my lips and I hid my head in his chest. All the tears I'd been holding back overflowed from my eyes and onto his shirt. I hadn't cried hard in so long, it felt strange to be crying in front of someone.

"Its okay. I won't let you get hurt. I won't let any bloodsuckers near you," he promised.

I looked up at him, and he gave me a small smile. He wiped the tears off my face with his thumb.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little shaken up right now," I said.

He looked at me for a minute, and I looked back up at him. I smiled, but I knew it was only half-hearted. I knew he didn't believe my act, but he said nothing.

"I, uh, need to do my homework," I said after a while.

He nodded and released me from his embrace. I picked my backpack up from the floor and sat at the little desk in the room. I started on my Calculus homework first. I finished all my homework in a little over an hour. Embry stayed sitting on my bed the whole time. I didn't really mind; I liked being around him. When I was done my homework, I found a book to read. I sat on my bed next to Embry and started reading. Embry just sat there like when I was doing my homework. I glanced over at him. He was looking at me, and his eyebrows were scrunched together like he was thinking hard about something. I went back to reading my book. A few hours later, Ms. Call came up and told us dinner was ready. We both went down to eat, neither of us saying a word.

"So, how long do you need to keep that cast on?" Embry asked when his mom was upstairs taking a shower.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. I really just sorta' ran out of there," I said.

"I'll call the hospital tomorrow and ask the receptionist. I don't think you want to go back there."

"I sure as hell don't wanna' go anywhere near there ever again, but I gotta' get this damn cast off eventually."

"I'm coming with you next time."

"Alright. Hey, do you think I'd get hurt if I punched one of them?" The thought had been in my head ever since Edward Cullen grabbed my wrist and called the pack _dogs. _

He chuckled. "Yes. You broke your hand when you punched Jake, you'd probably do worse if you punch a bloodsucker."

"Damn. I really wanted to punch Edward."

"What'd he say?"

"He called you guys _pups_ and _dogs._"

"Figures that he would. You know how we call them bloodsuckers, leeches, and parasites? They have names for us, too. To them, we're the dogs, the mongrels, the pups, as Edward told you."

"I don't like him calling you a _mongrel_. It bothers me. I mean, you're not a mongrel. He _is_ a bloodsucker, its not like that isn't true."

"Don't worry about it. Just gives us more reason to be rude to them, in my opinion. Of course, we don't really need much of a reason as long as they're still in Forks."

I shrugged. "Still bothers me."

We both went back to eating again. After I was done, I went to the sink and cleaned my plate. He didn't do it for me this time, so that made me kind of happy. My whole life I'd been doing things for myself, it just felt strange to have someone do things for me. Embry finished eating not long after me, and we both went in the living room to watch TV. I looked over at Embry. He was watching a football game, so I he didn't see me. Or at least I hoped he didn't see me. I studied his face. He looked more relaxed than he did when we were in my room, but I could still see he was kind of tense. His forehead was creased from stress and worry. His dark eyes were focussed on the screen, moving with the football as it was kicked or thrown. It looked almost like he was making himself pay attention to the game, like he wasn't really interested in it at all. I cocked my head to the side.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" I asked, the words coming out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Embry looked over at me, and his eyes seemed to relax more. He still looked tense, though.

"I was thinking about you, actually," he said.

I blushed. "_Me?_" I asked.

"You'd be surprised how many times my thoughts seem to wrap around you. It wasn't anything bad, though. I was just thinking."

"You looked worried."

"I am worried, a little."

"What about?"

"A lot of things. I'm mainly worried about protecting you, though."

It was silent for a few minutes while I thought about that. I spoke my thoughts out loud, though. For some unknown reason, I just told Embry everything.

"Protecting me? I'm not that important. I'm just..._me. _No one has ever even given me a second thought. Why would those three bloodsuckers be interested in me? I'm just some girl. Why were they looking at me? I'm getting so worked up over this. I've been through hell, and I'm getting worked up over three leeches," I said, my voice starting break.

"Seph, you are entirely important. Stop worrying about those parasites. We'll get rid of them. I'll never let you get hurt. Trust me. Okay?" he said.

I looked up at him with worried eyes. His face was completely sincere and concerned. I nodded.

"I trust you. I've never trusted anyone before, but I trust you," I said.

His eyes seemed to brighten up at my words. I turned back to the football game. From the corner of my eye, I saw him do the same after looking at me for a few seconds. The game was the New Orleans Saints against the Atlanta Falcons. Surprisingly, the Saints were winning by a touchdown. Embry and I watched the game together. I thought the Saints were going to win, but Embry doubted it. During half-time, Jacob and Quil came over to watch the rest of the game with us. The Saints were winning, but only by a point.

"Seph, the Saints suck. They won't win," Jacob said.

"They don't completely suck. They have a good team this year. They still got Reggie Bush and Will Smith," I said.

"They still can't win."

"Sounds like a bet to me," Quil said.

"Alright. I bet you twenty bucks that the Saints are gonna win," I challenge, looking up at Jake. Damn, he was tall!

"Deal. Twenty bucks against the Saints," Jacob said.

"I'm with Jake. Twenty against New Orleans," Quil said.

"Embry, you in?" I asked.

"I'm not getting mixed up in this," Embry said, plopping down on the couch.

"I'll call the guys over and see if they want in on our bet," Jacob said.

Jake called the pack, and the were all there in minutes. Well, Leah wasn't there; Seth said she didn't like football. Jacob explained the bet to them, and they all thought I was crazy for betting n the Saints.

"Twenty against the Saints. They're terrible," Paul said.

"Same here. New Orleans can't win," Jared said.

"Twenty bucks on Atlanta," Sam said.

"Yeah, twenty for the Falcons. The Saints suck," Seth said.

Half-time was almost over, so everyone piled up on the couch and the two arm chairs. There was no room left for me, so I sat on Embry's lap. The game started up again, and in the first few minutes, the Saints scored a touchdown.

_"Yes!"_ I cheered, thrusting my fist in the air.

When there was one minute left in the fourth quarter, the score was Saints-21, Falcons-14. The pack was praying that the Falcons would somehow pull through before the game ended. The Falcons almost scored, but they fumbled the ball, and the game was over. I jumped off Embry's lap and started jumping up and down.

"I told you the Saints didn't suck," I told Jacob, sticking my tounge out at him.

"You know, Seph, since you proved your point-" Jacob said.

"You're not gettin' outta' this, Jake. Pay up," I said.

He sighed and put his twenty dollar bill in my hand. I went around the room and, with plenty of grumbles, earned 120. I was ecstatic by the time the guys left. I didn't even realize I was tired till my eyes started to droop closed. I yawned and rested my head on Embry's shoulder. I was surrounded by the darkness of sleep in less than a minute. ...

_I walk through the woods. I don't know why I'm here. I look around and see a pale figure standing in the shadows. I can't see the face, but I'm scared right away. I turn to run, and a cold hand girps my wrist, spinning me around. The hand is cold as ice, sending a shiver down my spine. I look to see who it is. Edward Cullen is standing there, his eyes glowing a bright blood red. I try to pull away, but he just laughs. He smiles, showing bright white teeth. He puts his lips to my throat, and bites me._

"Seph? Seph, wake up!" Embry said, his voice frantic.

I opened my eyes, only to find them filled with tears. My body was shaking, and Embry's warm arms were tight around me.

"I-I'm...fine," I managed to say. I wiped my eyes. The dream seamed so vivid, so real.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"It was just a dream." I was speaking to myself more than to him.

"You were screaming and crying. I didn't know what was wrong. You scared me to death."

"It was just a dream. A very bad, horrible dream."

"I know, but you had me worried."

"We have to go to school. Let me get dressed."

He gave me one last look before he left the room. I realized I was in my room now, not the sofa where I'd fallen asleep. I got dressed quickly and went to the bathroom to wash my face, which was stained from tears. My eyes were red from crying. I pulled on a hoodie and pulled the hood over my head so that no one know I was crying. I met Embry downstairs.

"Please don't tell anyone about that," I said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I would never do that, Seph," he said.

I nodded, and we left for another boring day at school.

**sorry about the football thing guys, i was just really happy about the saints winning their first preseason game. if you don't know, they really aren't the best football team. in other words, the saints suck, like jake said. sorry it took so long to update. school just started again, so it might be longer for me to post new chapters. R&R!**


	7. The Game

**A/N-If you haven't figured out by now, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. The only character I own is Seph. Sorry about the time in between posts, but I have school, plus I have a lot of stuff going on. I started another fanfic called "So, What Now?" about Jacob and Bella. Please read it if you get bored. _Bells_**

**Chapter 7  
The Game**

Embry and I went to school together. We walked since it was nice out, and the school wasn't far anyway. When we got there, Jacob, Quil, Seth, and Leah were huddled up in a group, talking. Embry and I went over to them, and they stopped talking right away. Something seemed wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Its nothing. We'll meet up with you later, okay?" Embry said.

"Okay."

I walked to homeroom completely confused. What was going on? Why didn't Embry want to walk me to class like he did the other day? When I went to first period, Embry was waiting there. He looked really nervous and uneasy.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Its nothing. Will you be okay here without any of us?" Embry asked.

"What is going on?"

"Well, you know how we told you that there were three leeches in Port Angeles? Well, the Cullens are at the border line to talk to us about it. We all have to go right now. I'm supposed to be there now, actually, but I wanted to tell you-"

"I'm coming."

"What? No, Seph, you are staying here."

"No, I'm not. What, you think I'll get scared or something? Not over those bloodsuckers."

"I never said you'd be scared of _them, _I justdon't want you to be scared of-"

"You? Embry, I could never be scared of you. Or the pack. I'm coming."

"Seph-"

"I said, I'm coming."

"Sam will be mad."

"Tough."

I started walking, and Embry followed behind me. We left school. That's when Embry got in front of me, leading me to where the pack and the bloodsuckers were. He stopped walking and looked at me.

"Seph, are you sure you don't want to go back to school or something?" Embry asked.

"I'm sure," I said.

"Stay here."

He walked behind the trees. I stayed where I was, just like he said. There was a rustle in the leaves, and I looked around. I gasped at what I saw. A giant grey wolf with dark spots on his coat stepped out of the trees. I felt my eyes get wide.

"Embry?" I whispered.

The giant wolf seemed to nod. I tried to recompose my face so that I didn't look scared or shocked. Embry already noticed, though. He tilted his head down and laid his ears against his head.

"I'm not scared, Embry. Come on," I said.

I followed the giant grey wolf-Embry through the trees. He stopped walking and stood with seven other giant wolves. I had to remember to breathe. The largest one with black fur looked at me then at Embry. I guessed that was Sam. That's when I noticed eight very pale people a few yards away. I recognized Edward and Carlisle Cullen standing among them. There was a short girl with black, spiky hair standing next to a kind of tall boy with long-ish blonde hair. Standing next to Carlisle was a woman with a heart-shaped face and long dark hair. A very big, muscular boy-man?- with curly dark hair was standing next to a stunningly beautiful blonde haired girl. They all had dark circles under their topaz eyes. I stepped towards Embry.

"Embry said that he told you you should have stayed at school," Edward said.

_Shut up, leech_, I thought.

"I'm not going back, Embry," I said, crossing my arms.

I truely was terrified, though. I tried not to show it, but I had no clue if it was working.

"It isn't working," Edward said, chuckling.

I glared at him, and Embry growled at him. Edward looked at Sam and nodded.

"The reason we're here is because of the three nomadic vampires currently in Forks. From what you've told me, they were looking at Sephara," Edward said.

Embry growled at Edward, while I stood there looking at Edward in shock.

"Embry said that he'll protect you, and for you not to worry," Edward told me.

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Well, the vampires are staying with Angela Webber. I ran over by her house yesterday and got a glimpse of their thoughts. They've decided that they're going to use Seph in a little game of theirs," Edward continued.

I blinked away the tears that formed in my eyes. This wasn't happening! It couldn't be happening!

"They have this game where in they find a human and befriend him or her. Then, they track that human," he explained.

"Why the hell would they do that?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Not all vampires are like us. That coven tracks people for their own personal entertainment," the blonde boy said.

"Taking into effect the given situation, a believe we need to find the safest place for Sephara to stay," Carlisle said.

"Sam wants the pack to change back to their human forms so they can discuss this with you," Edward told Carlisle.

The eight large wolves went into the trees. A few seconds later, they all returned in their human forms. Embry wrapped his arms around me.

"I need to talk to you later," he whispered.

I nodded. Jacob and Quil came by Embry and I while the rest of them stayed behind Sam.

"What do you mean by keeping her in the safest place?" Sam asked Carlisle.

"I just mean that it may not be top safe for her to stay here," Carlisle said.

"They already know her scent, and she smells like you all. They'll know to find her here," Edward said.

"It may be better for her to stay with us till we get this all sorted out," Carlisle said.

"No! Seph is staying here with me!" Embry growled.

"Embry, they have a point," I whispered.

"What? Seph, you can't go stay with those leeches," Embry said.

"I don't want any of y'all to get hurt. If I smell like you, the three bloodsuckers will come to you first."

"Embry, think about it. Our scent is all over her," Sam said before Embry could say anything back.

"We'll take care of her," Carlisle said.

I looked up at Embry, tears in my eyes. I was starting to fall in love with him, with Embry Call, and odds were that I would die. I met my lips to his in a soft kiss.

"I love you, Seph," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Embry. I'll be fine, alright?" I whispered.

He wiped the tears that had escaped my eyes. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"We'll keep her safe," Carlisle promised.

"Embry, let her go," Sam said.

Embry nodded and released me from his embrace. I slowly walked over to the Cullens. I stayed my distance from them. The pack walked away, Jacob patting Embry on the back. We walked around the bend where a silver Volvo and a black Mercedes was parked. I didn't say anything during the ride to their house, and held back my tears.

"I guess introductions are in order. I'm Carlisle's wife, Esme. This is Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie are in the other car," the woman with long dark hair said.

Jasper was the boy with longish blonde hair, and Alice was the short girl with spiky hair. I guessed that Emmett was the really strong one, and Rosalie was the beautiful girl. I said nothing and looked out the window.

"Oh, Seph, I guess you must be hungry," Alice said.

"I'm fine," I said.

We pulled up to a large white house surrounded by trees. They must be rich. I got out the car and went inside. Esme showed me to a room I could stay in. I closed the door behind her and sat on the little couch in the room. I put my head in my hands and let the tears that I had been holding back flow out of my eyes. There was a light knock on the door and two cold arms wrapped around me. I jumped away to see who it was. Alice was sitting next to me, and Jasper was standing at the door.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"I know you're lying," Jasper said.

"Do I look like a care? I'm gonna freaking die, I could care less," I sneered.

"You're not going to die, Seph," Alice said.

"How would you know?" I was yelling now, but I didn't care.

"Jasper, can you stay up here with her, please?" Alice asked, looking over at Jasper.

She strode out the room with a graceful walk. Jasper sat next to me on the couch. I moved farther from him, and I didn't look up at him.

"I know you don't want to be here, but-" Jasper began to say.

"Do you want to know what I want right now? I want those freaking leeches to just kill me," I said, looking over at him.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because, my whole life has been living hell, and then I meet Embry, and for the first time in as long as I can remember, I'm actually happy. I was falling in love with him. And now, I'm gonna' get killed! Right when things get good for me, I have to freaking die!"

I stood up and looked out the window.

"Please just listen to me. I know you don't want to be here, but after this is all over, you can go back to be with Embry. Don't interupt me! Listen, we're not going to let you die. Embry will kill us if we do. We're not going to let anything happen to you, Sephara. You just need to trust us," he said.

I had tears in my eyes, but I wouldn't let him see me cry. If I was going to die, I would at least keep my pride.

"I know you're about to cry, by the way. Oh, and so you know, we can all hear you when you cry, so its pointless for you not to want us to see you cry," the familiar voice of Edward Cullen said.

"Edward, how about you go visit Bella?" Jasper asked.

I would have to thank Jasper for that. I turned around just to see Edward walking out of the room. Replacing him, though, was the muscled Emmett Cullen.

I sighed and sat back on the couch.

"Thanks for that, by the way," I said to Jasper.

"Don't worry about Edward. He just has a bit of a temper," Emmett said.

"I hadn't noticed," I mumbled sarcasticlly.

"He just misses Bella," Jasper said.

"Yeah, well, I miss Embry, and you don't see me about to shit a brick or something."

Emmett raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hey, this is my normal attitude," I said.

"Sure it is," Emmett said.

"Okay, I might be a little more pissed off than usual, but still..."

"You have reason to be upset. Because of us, you can't be with the person you love. Just please don't hate us immensly. I know you hate us because of Edward, and because of the pack, but just give us a chance." Emmett's voice was full of sincerity.

"Y'all don't get. You seriously don't get it," I said.

"Then explain it to us," Jasper said.

"You wanna' know my story? Fine, I'll tell you. My mom died not long after I was born, and my father left before I was born. I've been put in over thirteen different foster families throughout my life, and they never keep me. And then Embry came into my life, and for the first time, I was truely happy. I was really and truely happy. I fell in live with Embry, just to find out that three crazy ass vampires are going to kill me. My whole life has been horrible. I've never met my father, and I can't remember my mother since she died within the week I was born. My father obviously doesn't want me, because I haven't even gotten a letter from anyone claiming to be related to me. No one wants me, dammit!"

Tears were pooling in my eyes, and I put my head in my hands.

"Embry wants you, Seph. He loves you," Jasper said.

I started to feel less sad, so I sat back up once I blinked away my tears.

"It will be alright. We won't let them kill you, and neither will the pack," Emmett said.

"You all keep saying that," I muttered.

"That's because its true."

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry," I said, wanting to change the subject.

"There's food downstairs that we got for Bella. I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind fixing you something," Jasper said.

The three of us went downstairs into the kitchen where Esme was starting to cook something. Carlisle was sitting at the kitchen table.

"I faxed your school and told them that you have the flu, so you can't come in or a while," Carlisle told me as I sat down across from him.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

We sat there in silence while Esme made me pancakes to eat. Edward cane back while I was in the middle of eating.

_Hey, um, Edward, if you can hear me right now, I'm sorry for being an ass_, I thought.

Edward nodded and sat down in the living room. I finished eating and went back to my room. I laid on the sofa, and right before sleep overtook me, an image of Embry flashed in my mind. Then, I was over come by darkness and sleep.

My dreams -nightmares really- were filled with images of Embry getting murdered by those three creepy bloodsuckers. I woke with a start. The clock read 11:00AM. I knew I wouldn't be able to get any more sleep out of my little cat nap, so I went downstairs to the living room where Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were watching a baseball game of some sort. I sat down inan armchair closer to the window and yawned.

"Didn't get any sleep?" Emmett asked.

"Nope," I yawned.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Esme asked in her sweet honey voice.

"No thank you, I'm fine," I said.

"Well, you let me know when you get hungry."

I nodded and put my head in my hands. I was still shaken from my nightmare. I just couldn't get the images out of my mind.

"Please, think of something else. I don't even like your little dogs, and I can't stand seeing that," Edward said.

"Don't call them dogs," I sneered.

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

I spent the day watching TV and eating whatever Esme wanted to cook for me. No one bothered me much, occasionally Jasper or Emmett talked to me. I didn't want to talk, so I was greatful that they all could tell that. At around nine o'clock at night, I asked Jasper if he had a spare notebook he could give up.

"Sure. Let me go get one from my room," Jasper said.

I followed him to his room, and he handed me a black marble notebook.

"Thank you," I said.

"May I ask what you need it for? I'm just curious," he said.

"I'm gonna' write. I always write when I need to get my mind off of things," I said simply.

I went to my room and sat Indian style on the floor. I started writing.

_Time doesn't matter anymore,_

_The days are numbered, anyway._

_I miss you terribly,_

_But we can't be together right now._

_Whenever I feel their icy skin,_

_I remember your warm touch._

_I think of your dark ruset-skin, _

_Of all your words of comfort._

_I think of how you always know what to tell me,_

_How we seemed like we were made for eachother._

_I love you so much, _

_And the only thing I wish for is to see you one more time._

__

You would look in my eyes like you could see straight through to my soul

You would make me laugh and smile, even if I felt like crying my heart out

You watched over me like it was the only thing that kept you breathing and your heart beating

I didn't notice right away that I loved you with every fiber in my being

I couldn't see how much you loved me, though it showed so clearly

I just thought of you as a great friend, when I should of thought of you as so much more

Now, when I finally realize the obvious, we're torn apart, and my life is shattered


	8. Author's Note

**Okay guys, I really didn't want to post a thing for an author's note, but it will be a while before I update. Hurricane Gustav looks like its coming my way, so I'll probably evacuate. I promise I will update as soon as I can. Love you guys! Bells**


	9. Living With Leeches

Hey guys. I would've updated sooner, but I just got internet back. By the way, I was going to name the three vampires Alexandra, Malerie, and Dustin, but I changed the names to more 'evil' sounding names. If you know hurricanes, you know where I got the names. _Bells_

Chapter 8  
Living With Leeches

I'd fallen asleep while I was writing. I didn't dream, so I was happy that the nightmares were gone. I wished, though, that at least I could have dreamed of Embry. When I woke up, I was laying on a sofa covered in a blanket. I sat up and looked around. The notebook I'd been writing in was sitting on a shelf. Jasper was standing in front of the window, looking out. He turned around and looked at me.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up," he said.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"A little over twelve hours. Embry called an hour after you fell asleep. Then he called every hour for eight hours, then every half hour for four hours. I think you should call him."

I scrambled to my feet to find my cell phone. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and froze. My hair was down.

"Where's my hat?" I demanded.

Jasper picked it up off the ground and tossed it to me. I caught it in one hand and pulled my hair back in a rubber band. I pulled my hat on before I dialed Embry's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Seph? Are you okay? Did I wake you up earlier? They didn't hurt you, did they?" He spoke in a rush, and I don't think he took a breath in between his words.

"Embry, I'm fine. You didn't wake me up. They didn't hurt me. Damn, I miss you so much," I said, tears coming to my eyes.

Jasper left the room, and I started crying as soon as the door closed.

"Its okay, love. I miss you, too," Embry whispered. It sounded like he was crying, too. I didn't want him to cry because of me.

"Don't cry, please. I don't want you to cry," I said.

"You have no idea how much I miss you, Seph. Everything will be alright. Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Embry."

"I love you, too, Seph. More than you can imagine. I have to go now. Sam has me on patrol every few hours to keep my mind off of...the situation."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

We hung up at the same time. I dropped the phone to the ground with a small thud. I fell to my knees and started crying harder. I felt a cold hand on my back, but I didn't pull away. I didn't have it in me to care. I just kept my head in my hands and kept on crying. What I didn't expect, though, was to hear Edward's voice say, "Its alright."

I looked up at him through my tears. His pale face was full of sorrow. Sorrow for me?

"I'm...f-fine," I lied, wiping away my tears.

I stood up and walked to the window. I looked out at the rain pouring from the clouds. In the far distance, I heard a wolf howl, an agonized, sorrowful howl. I knew it was Embry. It could have been just some wolf, but I knew it was my Embry.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. Esme will make you something to eat," Edward said.

I didn't want to go at first. I just wanted to stay there and cry and wait for Embry to call again. Edward shook his head at my idea, so I nodded and went downstairs. Jasper looked at me with concern, but I tried to ignore it. I sat down in an armchair and looked into space. My eyes weren't focussed, and I didn't look at anything in particular. I tried to keep my thoughts off of Embry, but everything I thought of related to him somehow. If I thought of the beach, my mind went to the day Embry and I met. If I thought of a summer day, I'd think of Embry's warm touch. If I thought of a night sky, I'd be reminded of how Embry's dark eyes would bore into mine. I couldn't stop thinking about Embry. I turned my attention to a football game on TV, but I was reminded of how I had won the bet against the pack the other night.

"I think I'm gonna' go...do something," I said.

I really have anything to do, but I just wanted to get my mind off of Embry. I wanted to be up in my room reading something or writing something.

"You are not going up there again. You're staying down here with us," Emmett said.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Emmett, that's not fair," I said.

"Tough. You're not going to hate us," he said.

"I don't hate you. Happy? Now can I go upstairs now?"

"Nope."

"Care to explain why you hate us so much?" Rosalie asked.

"Not really, but seeing as I can't go upstairs till I do, I guess I have no choice. I hate everyone and everything, not just you guys. The only other people I hang out with are the pack. I've had a shitty life, and there's kinda' a scarcity of people that want to talk to a screwed up freak," I said.

"You're not a screwed up teenager," Emmett said.

"Whatever. Look, can I go upstairs? I'm not in a good mood."

"Would you mind coming for a walk with me first?" Carlisle asked.

"Will I be able to go back upstairs?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Carlisle stood up, and I followed him. We walked a ways before Carlisle stopped and looked at me.

"Sam called me this morming. He asked how you were doing," Carlisle  
said.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"I said for him to meet me here after you woke up."

As if on cue, Sam walked out the trees then. He hugged me tight before looking down at me. He held me at arm's length, and I realized how much I'd missed the pack's warm skin.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"Sure you are," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Sam, earlier, I heard a wolf. Was that you, or..."

"That was Embry, Seph."

I nodded, afraid that if I spoke, I'd start crying.

"He really does love you, Seph. He told me to tell you that. He also said for you not to worry, that when this is over with, he's going to come get you himself and never let you leave his side again," Sam said.

"Tell him I love him. Tell him that I am fine, and for him not to worry, either," I whispered.

"I will. Now be good, okay? Don't give the leeches too much crap."

I smiled, and Sam gave me a small hug before he went back through the trees. Carlisle and I walked back to the house without a word. I went to my room and showered.

Embry called every hour, and we'd talk for a few minutes. I wouldn't have traded those few minutes for the world. Hearing Embry's voice made me happier, and he'd tell me that everything would be okay. I ate dinner at seven o'clock that night, and Embry was schedualed to call at seven-thirty. He didn't call. An hour passed. Still no call. I waited by the phone for three more hours, but no one called. I got worried. What if something happened? What if Embry got hurt?

"Seph, come on," Jasper said, his voice slightly urgent.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"_Come on_," he repeated with more force.

I stood up slowly and followed him to the living room. The Cullens stood in front of me, like they were protecting me from something. That made me even more worried.

"Come here, girl. We won't bite," a bitter female voice said with a dark laugh.

I looked over Alice and gasped. The three vampires were standing there, eyes gleaming red. I forgot how to breathe right, I was so scared.

"I never thought you'd be like this, Katrina," Carlisle said.

"You know them?" I asked.

"You didn't tell her about us? Shame. Well, child, I'm Katrina, this is my mate, Gustav, and this is Rita," the girl with curly dark hair said.

"She smells so good. I don't know how you didn't kill her," Rita said, licking her lips.

I took a step back, but a pair of stone-cold arms grabbed me. In the next second, Gustav was holding my arms behind my back, his grip like a vice. I heard a small crack as he gripped my wrists tighter together, and I screamed in pain. He'd re-broken my hand.

"Now, you won't try to get her, or I'll just hurt her even more,"  
Gustav said.

"Embry. Don't hurt Embry, please. I'll do anything, just don't kill him," I whispered, tears in my eyes.

"Young love. How cute," Katrina said.

"How nausiating," Rita mumbled.

"You all won't come to look for her till you devise a plan with that pack of dogs. Don't worry, we won't kill her. At least, not right away," Katrina told the Cullens.

_Edward, tell Embry I love him. Tell him I love him_, I thought.

The next thing I knew, Gustav had me in his arms while he ran. In about fifteen minutes, Gustav threw me down on a mattress. I looked around, but all I could see was darkness.

"You don't possibly think that I'd be stupid enough to let you know where you are, do you?" Gustav's icy voice asked.

I jumped at how close he sounded. A cold hand clamped around my forarm.

"Don't even try to get away. I'll snap your neck if you try to," Gustav warned. I could feel his cold breath on my neck.

"Why me? Why did you chose me? My life is fucked up enough without you leeches, " I said.

A sharp pain shot across my face where he slapped me. I whimpered. It felt like a bolder had been thrown at my face.

"You will speak when spoken to," Gustav growled.

I nodded and held back tears from the pain. I wasn't going to let that leech see me cry. I wasn't going to let them know I was in pain.

"Gustav, leave Sephara with me for a while," Katrina said. I hadn't even known she was in the room.

Gustav let go of my arm, and I heard a door close. My hand hurt like hell, and my face burned where I'd just been slapped.

"I thought you were brave, Sephara," Katrina said in her bitter voice.

"I am," I said.

"Didn't Gustav just tell you not to speak?" she demanded.

I cold hand gripped my neck, and I couldn't breath.

"You will do as you are told," she sneered.

I managed to nod slightly, but I felt like I'd pass out. She let go of my throat and dropped me to the floor. I gasped for air. I was on my hand and knees, and I could feel tile under me. My knees hurt from the force of being thrown on the tile floor. I took in as much air as I could, praying that I wouldn't faint. I had no clue what would happen to me if passed out.

"Get up," Katrina ordered.

I managed to get to my feet, though it pained me so badly to stand. I was scared now. Three _vampires _had just kidnapped me from a coven of seven vampires, who were watching me for a pack of werewolves, one of whom I was in love with. Yeah, I don't have a complicated life.

"Now, we won't kill you yet, so stop panicking," she said.

I just nodded. I decided I wouldn't give her a reason to kill me yet.

"Good, now get some sleep. This may very well be the last time you do."

I found my way back to the bed and laid down. My body hurt everywhere, and I was exhausted, but I wasn't going to go to sleep. I didn't want to wake up somewhere completely different, only to get killed. I stared into the darkness, waiting for what I knew would come. I was going to die.


	10. Waiting

**A/N- so sorry about the length between updates. my Internet just got turned back on. just because i love you all so much, chapter 10 will be up tonight as well. so i expect reviews from all the reviewers who love me just so much. if you dont get it yet, i would very greatly appriciate if i got some reviews. i'm also going to update So, What Now? tonight, and i might start another imprint story. well, i know you all want the chapter so here it is. sorry if this one is short. love you! Bells**

Chapter 9  
Waiting

I sat in the darkness for a long time, just waiting for one of them to come in and kill me. I didn't know the difference between minutes and hours. What could have been three hours seemed like three minutes to me, and vise versa. I had no  
clue where I was, no clue if it was night or day, no interpretation of time at all. The only time that mattered to me was from then on till I got killed. I wasn't going to give those three bloodsuckers the satisfaction of seeing me scared. In reality, though, I was terrified. I didn't know if I would live or die any minute. I wanted it all to be a really bad dream. I wanted to just wake up and be in Embry's arms. I wanted Embry to hold me in his warm embrace and tell me that everything would be okay.

I waited for what could have been days. I was hungry, but no one brought me food. I wasn't going to eat anything one of those bloodsuckers gave me, anyway. I kept hoping to see Embry walk in there and pick me up in his arms and kiss me.  
I thought a few times of just finding a way to kill myself. There had to be something sharp in there if I looked. I kept thinking of what that would do to Embry, though, if I killed myself. It would hurt him so badly if I died. The  
thought of Embry kept me from attempting suicide.

No one came back in that room until what I thought had been four days. I was just sitting there, in thought, when I felt a cold hand on my arm. I instantly tensed and tried to see who it was. Of course, I could see nothing.

"You haven't tried to get away yet. I'm surprised," Gustav's voice said.

"Come to finally kill me? I'd have thought Katrina would be the one to do that," I said.

"You really can't follow rules, can you? Katrina doesn't want me to harm you, so you are very lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. She has you wrapped around her finger, huh? You'll do anything she says, as long as it makes her happy. She could get you to murder your own family, as long as you'd end up getting some. I'm right, aren't  
I?"

"Shut up." He gripped my arm tighter, and I held back a whimper.

"I am right. I know your type. You will do anything, as long as you profit from it. Don't give a damn what will happen, as long as things end up good for you. My father was like that. I suppose he still is, but I don't give a crap."

"Well, don't you know everythig. No wonder you have no friends, you have a horrible attitude."

"Do I look like I give a crap what a fucking leech tells me?"

I heard a shrill laugh, and Rita said, "Such language."

"Screw you. I don't give a damn," I said.

"You're not good on manners, are you? Such a brave little human, too bad we are going to kill you," Rita said.

I felt her cold breath on my cheek, and I shied away from her. She laughed. The idea of suicide sounded pretty good then. I didn't want to be taunted and joked about by bloodsuckers, only to be killed.

"When are you gonna' just kill me?" The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them.

A cold hand pinned me to a wall, which was equally cold.

"You want to die? You want me to snap your neck right now, then drain all your blood?" Rita snarled.

"You can kill me, I'm not afraid to die. I just don't want to hurt Embry," I said.

"What if we kill him? He could be dead already, you wouldn't know."

"If you kill Embry, you might as well kill me, as well."

She dropped me to the floor, and I stood up. I found my way back to the mattress and sat down. No one spoke to me for what could have been hours. I was still hungry, and once Gustav brought me a plate of food.

"Eat," he ordered.

I shook my head and pushed the plate to the floor.

"Starve then," Gustav growled.

He left, and I was alone again. I laid back on the mattress. I relaxed a bit when I wasn't in their presence. I was getting very tired, but I didn't want to go to sleep. Everytime I was close to falling asleep, I'd think of something to keep me awake.

More time passed, and I began to feel kind of faint. I hadn't had eaten or drank anything since I left the Cullens. I didn't know how long it had been since then, I had no way of knowing. I felt a cold hand on my forehead.

"You are going to faint if you don't eat something," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Who are you?" I thought aloud.

"Malerie," the voice said.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She chuckled, a sound like a bell.

"Katrina doesn't want you die from starvation. Something about needing you alive when the Cullens get here," she said.

"I'm not eating anything," I said, crossing my arms.

"I thought you'd say that. I brought you a bottle of water and a sandwich in case you want it. I'm going to go hunting with Alex now."

I heard a door close, and I sat there for a while. I really was hungry, and thirsty. I felt around with my good hand till my hand brushed across what felt like a plastic bottle. Water. I grabbed the bottle and fumbled with the lid. When I finally got the lid off, I chugged down the bottle of water. I found the sandwich, and ate it quickly. It didn't completely satisfy my hunger and thirst, but I felt a lot better.

I waited in the darkness for a long time. I was expecting more food, but I wouldn't admit it to myself. I heard a door open, and my head snapped up.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

"Malerie again. Alex is with me this time," Malerie said.

"Who's Alex?"

"My sister."

"I come in peace," a female voice said.

"Alex, shut up. She's not an alien," Malerie said.

"Sorry," Alex apologized.

"What are y'all doing here?" I asked.

"I see you ate...and drank the whole bottle of water," Malerie noted.

I said nothing. When I was sure they were gone, I felt around for more food or water. What I didn't expect was for my hand to run across a stone cold, stone hard, arm. I jumped back.

"Don't be scared. Its just me. Alex," Alex said in a soft voice.

I pulled my hand to my chest, like I'd just touched an open flame or something.

"I won't hurt you," Alex said.

"How long has it been since I've been here?" I asked.

"About two and a half days."

That's when the major panic struck me. Two and a half days. Why was it taking them so long? They weren't going to let me die, the Cullens, the pack, they wouldn't let me die. Right? Embry wouldn't let me die, that I knew. But nearly three days? That meant the pack and the Cullens would be coming for me soon. Which meant I would die sooner.

"Oh, God," I whispered.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked slowly.

I wasn't paying attention to her, though. My mind was racing. How would they kill me? Snap my neck or drain my blood? Would they let me live long enough for me to see them kill Embry? No, I couldn't think about them killing Embry. I wouldn't think about them killing Embry. Did they drug the food and the water? Were they just waiting for me to pass out or something, then they'd kill me?

"Stand up," Gustav's harsh voice ordered.

I was still wrapped in thought. A cold hand grabbed my shoulder tightly and pulled me to my feet. Gustav pulled me forward, and I became aware of my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was sunlight. There were trees everywhere, and I could tell we were in the forest. Katrina grabbed my arm and pulled me to her, her grip tight on me. Gustav and Rita were standing at Katrina's side, but no one else was there. Had I imagined Alex and Malerie? I realized something. They'd taken me out of that dark room. They were going to kill me. I tried to pull my arm from Katrina's grasp, but it was useless. Katrina slapped me across the face, and I yelped in pain.

"Stop squirming and shut up," Katrina ordered.

I looked through the trees, waiting to see the Cullens and the pack walk out. I was waiting to die.


	11. Imprinting?

**A/N- told you you would get another update tonight. oh, and malerie please please dont be mad at me. there's some fluff. i think. idk. just tell me wht u think. oh, and i think there should be a lemon in here, but i'm not sure. PM me or send me a review about what you think. here's what i'm gonna do about the lemon. either i wont put one in, i'll put in fluff and let it imply everything afterwards, or PM me giving me a 2000+ word lemon for one of the upcoming chapters. anyway, please R&R. love you all! Bells**

Chapter 10  
Imprinting?

The Cullens walked through the trees first, Carlisle in the front. I looked to see where the pack was, where Embry was.

_Is Embry okay?_ I thought, looking at Edward.

Edward looked up, only moving his eyes, then looked back at me again. A nod. Some of my frustration was gone, but all of my panic was still there. Jasper looked at me, he looked like he knew how I was feeling. Maybe he did, I didn't really care.

"Katrina, can't we settle this without a fight?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I don't think so. Where's the dogs?" Katrina asked.

I glared at her, but she ignored me. _Stupid leech bitch.  
_  
"Katrina, there's no need for any of this," Jasper said.

Katrina just rolled her eyes. _Thanks for trying anyway, Jasper,_ I thought.

"If you're gonna' kill me, just do it," I said darkly.

"You're not good with directions at all, girl," Rita sneered.

"Kiss my ass," I retorted back.

Katrina slapped me again, but I didn't show her any sign of my pain. It hurt like hell, though.

A giant black wolf walked through the trees. Sam. The rest of the pack was behind him, but I only saw the grey wolf form of Embry. I just wanted to run over to him, but Katrina's hold on me was too strong. Embry growled and snarled. A russet-colored wolf and grey wolf had to keep Embry from attacking Katrina, Rita, and Gustav.

"Katrina, please, let's figure out a way to solve this without a fight," Carlisle said.

"That really isn't going to work, Carlisle," Katrina said.

Embry growled at her, his lips pulled back from his teeth. Katrina laughed a bitter, icy laugh. Her eyes were glowing red, as were Rita's and Gustav's. My life was going to end soon. I was going to die any minute. Edward gave me a look that said "stop thinking like that".

_Make me. I'm going to die,_ I thought.

"Now, I'm really thirsty, so let's get this over with," Katrina said.

I felt my breath quicken. I looked at Embry. If I was going to die, I was going to die thinking of Embry. Embry looked at me. In the next second, he was lunging at Gustav. They moved so fast, all I could see was a blur of grey and white. Katrina threw me, and I felt my back hit a tree. The next thing I knew, the pack and the Cullens were fighting Gustav, Katrina, and Rita. They were all moving way too fast for me to see. I saw something white hit a tree with a loud thud. I looked closer and saw it was an arm. I held back a gag. Bits of a white were thrown everywhere, and I saw they were all body parts. Then, it was over. And I was alive.

Embry ran over to me, now in his human form. He cupped my face in his warm hands and wiped away tears I hadn't known escaped my eyes. He touched me like I was made of glass, like I could break any second. I never noticed how much I had  
ached for Embry's warm, gentle touch in the last few days.

"It's alright, Seph. I'm right here. Everything is okay," Embry whispered. I noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"Embry," I whispered.

"I'm never leaving you again. I promise," he said.

"Embry, you need to let Carlisle see Seph," Sam said.

I looked up to see the pack and the Cullens surrounding Embry and I. I could smell a strange smelling smoke behind them. Carlisle stepped toward me, but Embry growled at him.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Embry," Carlisle said in a calm voice.

Embry looked at him before moving aside to give Carlisle room to get to me. He still kept his hand on my cheek. Carlisle brushed his cold fingers across my throat. I whimpered in pain.

"Did they try to strangle you?" Carlisle asked.

"Mhm," I said, biting my lip.

Embry started shaking. Sam looked at him.

"I'm fine," Embry said through clenched teeth.

Carlisle continued his examination. Everytime I whimpered in pain, Embry would growl at Carlisle. Embry wouldn't stop shaking the whole time, but he kept a hand on either my arm or my cheek.

"We need to take Seph back to our house so I can put a cast on her arm and put something on her bruises. I need to put bandages on her knees, also, since they're cut up," Carlisle said.

"No," Embry said instantly.

"I'll go, but Embry comes with me," I said.

Embry picked me up in his arms and cradled me against his warm chest. He was so gentle with me. He carried me to the Cullen house. He kept me in his lap while Carlisle put the cast on my arm.

"Did they feed you?" Embry asked.

"There were these two people, Malerie and Alex," I mumbled, yawning.

"Malerie and Alexandra Bell," Carlisle murmered.

Embry ignored him and brushed a piece of hair from my face.

"Did you sleep at all?" Embry asked me.

"Uh-uh," I yawned.

"Who is Malerie and Alexandra Bell?" Sam asked.

"Old friends," Carlisle said.

Carlisle put something on my knees that stung. I jumped back, and Embry held me in his arms.

"It's okay, I'm right here," Embry said, kissing my cheek.

"Sorry about that," Carlisle said.

He wrapped gauze around each of my knees. He put something on the bruise along my throat and on the bruises on my face, arms, and legs.

"Let's go home, love," Embry said when Carlisle was done.

I stood up and slowly walked to a mirror in the hallway.

"Seph?" Embry asked, following after me.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. I still had my hat on. Stray pieces of hair were in my eyes. I had ugly bruises on my cheeks and a bruise across my throat. There were bruises all along my arms. I looked hideous. Embry walked behind me  
and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned to face him. I pulled my hat off, letting my hair fall down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and met his lips with mine. He moved his lips against mine and deepened the kiss, his arms still around my waist. Embry pulled me closer to him, closing any small space between us. He pulled away from the kiss, his breathing heavy. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You're beautiful, Seph," Embry whispered.

"I love you, Embry," I said.

"I love you, too. More than you can imagine."

I smiled up at him.

"Let's go home," he repeated, kissing the top of my head.

I nodded. We walked back to the living room together, his arm around my waist. He was supporting my wait mostly by doing that. I was ready to just lay down and go to sleep. Carlisle was talking to Sam, and the rest of the pack was already  
gone. The Cullens were sitting there, paying attention to Carlisle. Sam looked up at us and smiled.

"Everyone else wanted to leave, so..." he said.

Embry nodded. I yawned, and my eyelids dropped a fraction. Embry picked me up bridal style. I snuggled my head against his chest.

"Go to sleep, my love. I'll carry you," Embry told me.

I looked back over at the Cullens. I was too tired to form a coherent sentence, so I looked over at Edward.

_Tell them I said thank you. All of them. And thanks, too,_ I thought.

Edward nodded. Embry carried me outside. He held me close to his warm chest, and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When I woke, a pair of warm, strong arms were wrapped around me with the gentlest touch. A bright light was shining through a window, and I groaned, shutting my eyes tight. I wasn't ready to wake up yet.

"I know you're awake, honey," Embry's loving voice said.

"No, I'm not," I mumbled.

Embry chuckled, and it vibrated through me. I kept my eyes shut tight.

"C'mon, you've been asleep for over twelve hours," he said.

"Five more minutes. Please?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something important."

"The sun's too bright."

"Fine, five more minutes. But then I need to tell you something."

I curled over on my side, and Embry draped his arm over my middle. I laid there for a few seconds, but I couldn't fall back asleep. I peeked through my eye lashes to see Embry looking at me lovingly. He smiled, flashing his white teeth.

"I can't fall back asleep," I pouted.

"I'm sorry. Will you come downstairs with me?" he asked.

I groaned. "Carry me?" I asked.

He picked me up happily and carried me downstairs. I realized we were at Sam's house. The pack was downstairs, trying to all fit in the living room. I remembered how horrid I looked with my bruises, and I buried my face in Embry's chest. Embry stroked his fingers through my hair and sat down holding me in his lap.

"Why are you hiding?" Jacob asked.

"I'm ugly," I mumbled.

"Don't say that, Seph. Never say that," Embry said.

"It's true," I said.

Embry gently pulled my face up to his.

"You're beautiful, Seph, and don't you dare say otherwise," he said.

We looked at each other for a while before Sam cleared his throat.

"Embry, there's something you want to tell Seph, right?" Sam asked.

"Embry?" I asked, peeking up at him.

"I need to tell you something," Embry said.

"I figured that out. What is it?"

"Remember when you asked why I told you we were werewolves?"

"Mhm."

"Well, see there's this thing called imprinting. It's when a werewolf finds his soul mate, his other half. He'll be whatever she wants him to be, whether a brother, a friend, or a lover. Well, um, I imprinted on you."

I looked up at him fully now, looking directly in his eyes. I could see nothing but love and compassion and sincerity. He looked a little uneasy when I didn't respond right away.

"I-I understand if you d-don't want this type of co-commitment," Embry said. He looked so hurt, like he was in unbearable pain. There were tears in his eyes.

"No, Embry! I mean, no, I don't feel like that. Ugh! I mean, I feel the same as you. I mean-Embry, I love you," I said.

His eyes brightened up at my words. His lips were on mine in the next second, moving against mine. His tounge flicked at my bottom lip, and I parted my lips. His tounge explored the inside of my mouth. I pressed myself to his body, my hands finding their way into his hair. I had to pull away to breathe. Stupid freaking air.

"I love you," he breathed.

I smiled up at him. I could just get lost in his dark eyes. I had missed him so much. I couldn't believe I had actually thought of killing myself not long ago.

"If you two are going to do anything, please don't do it on my sofa," Sam said.

A few of the guys chuckled, so I glared at them. Jacob, Paul, and Jared bit back their laughter. I crossed my arms, still glaring at them.

"Sorry," Jacob mumbled.

Jared and Paul nodded in agreement. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Seph, those two girls you were talking about, Malerie and Alex, what did they look like?" Sam asked.

"They're real? I, I don't know. I couldn't see anything," I said.

"Yes, they're real. They're old friends of Carlisle. When Carlisle was with the Volturi a long time ago, he met them. They aren't 'vegetarian' like the Cullens, so they still hunt humans. Malerie can see the future. She used to know Katrina  
and Gustav, so she and her sister came to find them. Malerie had a vision of you, so she decided to help you."

I blinked a few times, still looking at Sam.

"They gave me food. That reminds me, I'm hungry," I said.

Embry picked up in his arms and carried into kitchen. I could have just walked, but I liked being in Embry's arms. He sat down at the table, me in his lap. Emily brought me some food. Sam made sure I didn't pig out at first so that I wouldn't get sick. I pouted.

"I really don't care if I get sick. I'm starving," I said.

"Sam, can you-" Embry began to ask.

"Embry, do you want to see Seph sick? I know you'll do anything she asks, but I also know that it'd kill you to see her sick or in pain," Sam said.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Come on, sweetie. Just eat, but not a whole lot right now. Okay?" Embry told me.

"Fine," I said, picking up a muffin.

They wouldn't let me eat a lot, like I wanted, but I did get to eat. They let me eat some, then wait, then eat again, and so forth till I was full. After I ate, I curled up on Embry's lap on the sofa.

"Do you want to sleep?" Embry asked me.

I shook my head and held back a yawn.

"I just want you to hold me," I mumbled.

"I'll still be holding you when you wake up. I'm not leaving you, not again," Embry promised.

"You didn't leave me, Embry."

"I did, and I'm sorry. I should've gone with you, I shouldn't have let you stay with those leeches-"

"Stop it. You did what was best for me. Stop beating yourself up."

"Seph," he sighed.

I snuggled up to him more. He kissed the top of my head.

"Get some sleep, love. I'll be right here," he whispered.

"I love you," I whispered, yawning.

"I love you, too."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep to Embry resting his cheek on the top of my head.

_I'm staring at Embry. He's in his wolf-form, but his eyes are filled with a mix between anger, fear, sadness, and devotion. I'm about to die, and I know it._

Gustav rushes towards Embry in a streak of white. An agonized howl sounds, Embry's howl. Gustav is gripping my arms and pushing me foreward in the next second. He's pushing me towards the giant grey wolf of Embry laying on the  
forest floor. Embry is whimpering and howling in pain. Gustav lets go of my arms, and I fall to my knees next to Embry.

"No. Embry, please, get up. Please," I whisper through broken sobs, tears streaming down my face.

Embry turns his head, showing me his neck. There is a bite mark there, with blood pouring out. I let out an agonized cry and let my head fall down to Embry's.

"Embry, don't die," I sob.

"Vampire venom is lethal to werewolves," a voice says behind me.

I hear, but I don't listen. I sit next to Emnry, crying, while he writhes in pain next to me. His eyes never leave mine. Then, his eye lids droop, and he lets out one last, agonizing howl. I cry hystaricly.

"I love you, Embry!" I sob.

I kneel there, crying hard, in hystarics. I keep repeating, "Wake up, please" in broken sobs. Someone shakes my shoulders.  
  
"Seph! Seph, wake up!"

I jumped up, frantic. I was sweating, and there were tears falling down my face. I looked for Embry. He was right under me, a concerned look on his face. I cried hard and burried my head in his chest.

"Shh, I'm right here, baby. It's alright. I'm fine," Embry whispered to me.

"I...you...he killed you!" I cried.

"I'm not dead. I'm right here."

He held me to his chest while I cried. I cried for half and hour before Embry could calm me down and convince me it was just a dream. I looked up at him through puffy red eyes.

"It seemed so real," I whispered.

"I know, sweetie, but I'm right here. It was only a dream, a horrible dream," Embry soothed me.

I noticed we were back home, well at least in Embry's house. We were in his bedroom. He was still holding me in his lap, except now we were on his bed instead of Sam's sofa. I realized that, from me franticly looking for Embry when I woke up, I was in a position that I wouldn't have been in, had anyone else been in the room. I blushed.

"I must look horrible," I said, resting my forehead on his.

"You don't, Seph. You're always beautiful," he told me.

"I'm covered in bruises."

"You're still gergeous."

I sighed. There was no way I was going to win. Embry and I just sat on his bed, wrapped in each other's arms. I was perfectly happy and safe in his arms. I was tired, but I didn't want to go back to sleep; I was scared to. Embry slowly kissed down my neck, biting and sucking on some spots. We had a little make out session for a while. Embry kept me in his amrs for hours till I got hungry again. The two of us went downstairs, where Sam and Jacob were sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys," I said, sitting down at the table.

Embry lifted me up in one fluid motion, sitting me on his lap. I snuggled up to his warm chest. I looked up at him. He moved his head down so that his lips met mine. Sam ended our make out session by clearing his throat. When I looked up, Sam was rolling his eyes, and Jacob was snickering.

"Why are you guys here?" Embry asked, a bit annoyed.

"We actually wanted to talk to Seph," Sam said.

"What about?" I asked, wary.

I really didn't need any more shocking news, considering what had just happened to me. Sam must have noticed the look on my face because he quickly assured me, "It's nothing bad, necissarrily."

"What is it?" Embry asked.

"You know those girls, Alex and Malerie?" Sam asked, looking at me.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"They're at the Cullen house, and they want to see you."

"NO," Embry said instantly.

"Embry, if it wasn't for them, I'd probably be dead right now," I murmered.

He winced at the idea of me being dead. I rested my face on his cheek. The pained look in his eyes made me want to cry.

"Don't think like that, honey. I just want to meet the people that actually fed me while I was there with those bloodsuckers. You don't have to go if you don't want to-" I said.

"If you want to see them, then I'll go," Embry promised.

"Jacob said he'd go with you," Sam said.

"And on other news...Seph has a hickie," Jacob said.

"Shut up!" Embry and I sneered at the same time.

Jacob was laughing like crazy, and even Sam had a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"We'll go tomorrow," Embry said, trying hard to ignore them.

I nodded, and I knew I was blushing like crazy.


	12. Meetings

**A/N- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU so much to my awesomeful reviewers! i love you all! well, u no tht i dont own twilight, or any of the characters. seph is my own creation though. you might get a chapter this weekend, but i'm not sure**

**Chapter 11  
Meetings**

Embry and I went to Sam's and Emily's house that night. Of course, all the guys teased me because I had a hickie.

"Stupid annoying werewolves," I muttered under my breath, crossing my arms. That damn cast was really annoying.

They all laughed, even Embry chuckled a bit. I huffed and rolled my eyes, fighting the urge to smirk at them. Embry noticed, of course, and kissed me. Pretty soon, we were "sucking each other's faces off", as Paul put it.

"Get a room!" Quil groaned.

I pulled away, breathless, and glared at Quil. I was about to say something when Emily called, "Dinner's ready!"

We all got up and hurried into the kitchen. I was just as hungry as they were, which was pretty strange. Embry made Jacob move over to give me room to sit down. I laughed and started eating.

"So, you guys are going to see the bloodsucker's tomorrow?" Jared asked, swallowing down a piece if chicken.

My mouth was full of mashed potatoes, so I just nodded in response. Jacob laughed, and I glared at him.

"You should see yourself right now," Jacob laughed.

I swallowed my food.

"You don't hear me laughing at you constantly, now do you?" I asked.

The pack laughed, even Sam laughed along with us.

"You got owned, Jake," Quil said.

I laughed and finished eating. I ate as much as Embry did. Well, almost as much as Embry ate. There was no way I could eat that much food. After dinner, Seth, Quil, and Jacob left to patrol. Embry and I went home after we said our goodbye's. Sam told us to get up early, or Jacob would come and wake us up at dawn. So, yeah we decided to go to bed early. A note on the kitchen table read:

I got stuck with the graveyard shift. I'll be home sometime late tonight or early in the morning. Love you.  
-Mom

"Does she know I'm home yet?" I asked Embry while we were walking to his room.

"Yeah, she knows," Embry said.

We went to his room, and I laid back on the soft mattress. Embry chuckled and sat down next to me.

"I don't want to go to sleep," I said, sitting up.

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked.

I could think of a lot of things that I wouldn't mind doing alone in a house with Embry. No! Get those pervish thoughts out of your head! I thought.

"I don't know. I just don't want to have that nightmare again," I said.

Embry leaned over to me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Better now?" he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me up on his lap. I rested my head on his chest. We stayed like that for a while.

"Do you need any Tylonal?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah, Tylonal sounds good. My arm hurts," I said..

Embry got me two Tylonal and a glass of water. I took the pills and laid back on the bed.

"Do you want me to change the gauze on your knees, or do you want Cullen to do that tomorrow?" he asked.

"You can," I said, sitting back up.

Embry grabbed a roll of gauze and some ointment stuff off his side table. He slowly unwrapped the gauze off my right knee. I winced and gasped at the same time. There were cuts all over my knee. And I don't mean little brushburns, I mean ugly, grueling cuts with ointment glistening over them, making them look even worse. I counted a total of eight ugly cuts on my knee. There was dried blood on the gauze, and some on my knee. Embry took a wet cloth-I don't know where he got it from-and gently dabbed the glistening ointment crap off my knee. I winced in pain.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered, pain in his voice.

I shook my head and shut my eyes tight. After he finished cleaning my knee, he put more ointment on it and wrapped it in gauze again. He repeated the process on my other knee, and it was even more painful. Damn Tylonal needs to work faster.. When he was done, Embry laid down next to me and kissed my neck.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," he whispered.

"Don't apologize. I'm fine. Nothing is your fault," I said.

He nuzzled his nose in my hair and breathed in my scent. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Get some sleep. We need to be up early," he murmered.

"I don't want to have the dream again," I said.

"You won't. I promise. I'll be right here."

He kissed me, and I closed my eyes. I fell asleep not long after. I woke to the sound of an alarm clock buzzing in my ears. I groaned and rolled over.

"Seph, we have to get up," Embry said.

"I'm awake. Isn't that good enough?" I groaned.

He chuckled and placed a light kiss on my lips. That definately woke me up. I sat up quickly. Embry chuckled.

"Hurry up!" Jacob yelled from outside the door.

"Holy shit!" I shrieked.

I heard Jacob laugh outside the door. I got dressed quickly, and I realized Embry was already dressed. The alarm clock said it was 6:39 in the morning. I groaned and walked out the room with Embry at my side, his arm around my waist. Jacob was standing in the hallway, arms crossed.

"Do we have to get up this early?" I asked.

"Yes. Now come on, you two are too damn slow," Jacob said.

"Normal humans aren't exactly lightning fast at six in the morning."

"Six thirty-nine."

"Like it matters. I'm not a morning person."

"Well, it's Saturday, so in two days, you need to be a morning person again because you're going back to school," Sam said, joining us.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"I was talking to Embry's mom," he said.

The four of us left Embry's house and got in Jake's Rabbit. We drove to the Cullen house in silence, mainly because I was still tired and because Embry and I were making out most of the time. When we got there, Embry, Sam, and Jacob scrunched their noses like they smelt something bad. I ignored them and walked to the door. Jasper answered it. He smiled when he saw me, and I hugged him. He seemed kind of shocked, but he hugged me back. His skin was so damn cold. I heard a growl from behind me, and Jasper pulled away from me. I turned to see Embry snarling at Jasper.

"Calm down. I never told you that you had to come," I scolded him.

He quit snarling and gave me an apologetic look. I walked inside the house, Embry at my side. Each of the Cullens hugged me, except Rosalie.

"Don't take it personally," Edward said, chuckling, when he heard my thoughts.

I smiled and sat on the couch. Embry stayed against the wall with Jacob and Sam. All of their hands were shaking, and they had looks of disgust on their faces.

"How's your arm?" Carlisle asked.

"It hurts like hell," I said.

"It was broken, then rebroken, getting another part of the bone fractured in the process. It may hurt.."

I groaned and threw my head back on the sofa.

"You're looking better," a familiar voice said.

I looked froward to see a girl with pale skin and beautiful curly light blonde hair. Standing next to her, with arms crossed, was a girl with equaly pale skin and straight brown hair. So, this is Malerie and Alex.

"I'm Malerie, and this is Alex," the blonde haired one said.

"H-hi," I whispered, tears prickling in my eyes.

No. I'm not going to cry. No way in hell am I going to cry, I thought..

"I doubt it after you listen to their story," Edward said.

"Story?" I asked.

"Edward, I swear, you are annoying," Malerie said.

"What did he mean?" I asked.

Alex sighed. "Carlisle, your son is a lunatic," she said.

"Edward, what the hell were you talking about?" I demanded.

"I might as well explain it to you. See, Alex is my sister. My twin, actually. We were born Italy in 1650. The Volturi guard observed us, as Aro had said. Aro believed we had great potential to be vampires, so when we became nineteen years of age, he changed us. We lived under the Volturi during our newborn year. Alex has the power to manipulate people's thoughts, make them do things they don't actually want to do. I've the power to hide my scent, and anyone else's around me. I can make it seem as if I'm not even there, make others deaf to my voice, and I can become invisable. And I can see the future. Since Alex and I both have extraordinary powers, Aro wanted to keep us in the Volturi. Well, Alex used her power, and we escaped. We found Carlisle when he was changed and watched over him. We saw how he refused to drink human blood, and we considered the idea. That didn't work too well for us. Regardless, we watched over Carlisle, though he didn't know it at first. When he discovered us, we became quiet good friends. Carlisle met the Volturi, so we left him alone for a while. When we found him again, he was in the States. We stayed with him for some time. When he changed Edward, we watched over them. Nearly a century passed when I had a vision of you. Alex and I had spent some time with Katrina and Gustav, before they changed Rita. Well, you basicly know the rest. We found you, fed you, and here we are," Malerie explained.

I sat there, unable to form coherent words. I looked at Edward.

_That's true? They kill humans? Why the hell did they save me? What's going on, Edward? They're like freaking ancient. Volturi? What the hell is that? It sounds like a freaky bird. Aro? Am I supposed to know who these people are? They kill humans?!_ I thought.

"Calm down, Seph," Jasper said.

_How does he know I'm not calm? I'm not even talking!_ I thought.

"He can sense and manipulate emotions," Edward explained.

_Anything else I should know?_

"Alice can see the future."

"Alright, explain everything," I told Edward. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Yes, that's all true. Look at their eyes, they're red. Yes, they hunt humans. They saved you because they thought you had something to do with Carlisle. You know what's going on. Vampires are immortal. The Volturi are the closest thing our kind has to royalty. They make the rules for us. Aro is one of the leaders of the Volturi. No, you shouldn't know who they're talking about," Edward said.

Embry was by my side in an instant, his arms wrapped around my waist. I rested my head on his chest.

"Thank you, Edward, for explaining everything," Alex said.

"I didn't explain everything," Edward growled.

I sat up straight.

"There's more?" I asked. Well, yelled.

"Malerie and Alex originally came because they thought Katrina would share you, as Alex put it," Edward said.

Embry stood up, growling. Jacob and Sam pulled his shaking form out of the room. I put my head in my hands. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"You're okay, Seph. It's alright," Emmett said.

I looked up and saw him sitting next to me. Edward and Jasper were standing next to me. All three of them were looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

I glared over at Alex and Malerie. Bitches.

"Please, don't think of us like that. We hadn't hunted in a long time, and...I'm sorry.. We didn't kill you, though. We helped you," Alex said.

"She's not lying, Seph. You have no idea how strong blood lust is sometimes," Jasper said.

"Where's Embry?" I asked, ignoring Alex and Jasper.

"Embry had to leave. I'm sorry, Seph. He doesn't want to phase too close to you, so he won't hurt you. He said he loves you," Sam said, sitting down next to me.

I sighed, putting my head in my hands again.

"So, let me get this straight- you two wanted to kill me, didn't kill me, and now want to make amends, or some crap, for something you didn't end up doing but wanted to do?" I asked.

"Basiclly," Alex said.

"This is crazy. I'm going crazy," I muttered.

"You didn't think you were crazy when Embry told you we were werewolves. You should believe them, Seph," Sam said.

"Yeah, I probably should."

"I know it's a lot to take in right now, seeing as what just happened, but you shouldn't be mad at them," Carlisle said.

"They did save your life," Emmett added.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I guess I'm not mad. I mean, it's not like you killed me," I said.

"You are strange," Alex murmered.

"Shut up, Alex. She could easily have her werewolf boyfriend come kill us," Malerie scolded.

I looked up, rolling my eyes. I was sitting in a room with a coven of vegitarian vampires, two vampires that had previously wanted to kill me, and a werewolf who was the Alpha for my boyfriend's pack.

"I swear, I am so not normal," I said.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts.

"You should meet Bella," he said.

"Bella's your girlfriend, huh?" I asked.

"Fiancé. And I get to plan the wedding!" Alice squeeled, jumping up and down.

I laughed at the sight of the little pixie.

"I'll have to meet Bella sometime. Sam, how about we go back home? I'm hungry, tired, and I want to see Embry," I said.

"Yeah," Sam said, standing up.

I knew he was uncomfortable there. I hugged the Cullens goodbye before getting in the Rabbit with Sam. We were quiet for a while till I just broke down. I pulled the car to the side and hit my head on the steering wheel, crying. Sam put his hand on my back.

"Seph, it's okay. Shh, it's alright," Sam soothed me in his calming voice.

I cried a little while longer before I was able to pull myself together. I ignored Sam staring at me while I drove back to his house. Embry was there, waiting out front. Sam went inside, but I stayed in the car. Embry walked over to me and pulled me out the car. He held me to his body.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I lied.

He sighed my name and kissed the top of my head.

"Do you want to talk about it later?" he asked.

"There is nothing to talk about," I said in a shaky voice.

There were tears in my eyes, but I blinked them away. Embry noticed, of course.

"I'm sorry I left. I would've stayed, but Sam didn't want me to phase too close to you," he apologized.

"Don't apologize. I just, I need to get my mind off of everything," I said.

We stood there in silence for a while, Embry running his hand through my hair.

"Come on, I'll bet you're hungry," he said.

I nodded, and the two of us walked inside. Jacob looked up at me.

"Is the Rabbit okay?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Yes, Jake. Your precious car is fine," I assured him.

"Good."

"I love your car, by the way. It's freaking awesome."

"I didn't know you liked cars?" Embry asked.

"Hell yeah. I always used to fix Mrs. Daine's car when it broke down. Enough about that, I'm hungry. Someone just had to wake me up at six thirty-nine in the morning!"

I looked at Jacob through narrowed eyes. Everyone laughed, and Embry kissed my cheek.

Emily was putting breakfast on the table, so I grabbed a plate and started eating. The table was full, so I sat on the counter and ate. Embry stood next to me while we ate.

"Seph, do me a favor," Jared said.

"Huh?" I asked, a pancake hanging out my mouth.

"Please take a shower. You smell like leech."

"Shut up, Jared."

"I bet Embry wouldn't mind helping you, either."

Everyone started laughing, except Embry and I. I felt my face get red, and I even saw Embry's tanned cheeks get a hint of red in them. I, personally, wouldn't have minded that.

No! Stop having perverted thoughts about Embry! Oh, screw that. He's so hot! I thought.

"You are such a perv!" Leah said, pulling me out of my pervish daydream and slapping Jared upside the head.

"Hey!" he said, faking pain in his voice.

"You didn't even feel that, Jared," Paul said.

Jared laughed, and Leah glared at Paul.

There was a knock on the door when we were going into the living room to watch a movie.

"I got it!" Jacob yelled, going to the door.

I got comfortable in Embry's lap on the sofa while Paul and Jared fought over what movie to watch. Embry slowly kissed my neck, and I closed my eyes.

"Um, Seph, you might want to come here," Jacob said, walking into the room.

There was something wrong with his tone of voice, something totally off. I noticed the whole pack was looking at Jacob. They all probably knew what was going on, well maybe Embry didn't because he was a bit distracted.

"What's wrong?" I asked slowly.

"Just come here," Jacob said.

I stood up, Embry at my side, and walked to the door. There was a man standing in the doorway, with black hair and brown eyes.

"Sephara? Is that you?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly.

"You look so much like your mother."

"How do you know my mom? Who are you?"

"My name is Jason Roberts. I knew your mother before she died."

I glared at the man in the doorway. The pack was surrounded me and Embry then. I was about to punch that bastard for lying when he said something that stopped me in my tracks.

"I'm your father."

**A/N- Cliffy! I guess...idk. The first thing I think of from that last line is "Luke, I am your father." Lol. Idk I'm just hyper right now. I'm just on a total sugar rush. R&R! Love you!**


	13. Family

**A/N- Special thanks to Jasper's Gurl and Perfect love kills all fear, who were my two awesome reviewers for my last chapter. Jasper's Gurl is my best friend, and you should read her stories if you haven't yet. I am still contemplating the thought of doing another imprint story, but I will put up a story soon called Thunder, which is this story in Embry's POV. Well, love you all! Please please please REVIEW! i don't know how many more chapters there will be in this story, by the way, but it should be coming to an end soon...maybe. idk yet. R&R!**

**Chapter 12  
Family**

Embry started shaking. Jacob pinned my arms to my side and held me back to keep me from punching that Jason bastard.

"You're such a liar!" I sneered.

"No, I'm not. I'm your father, Sephara. Please, just hear me out," Jason Roberts said.

"I've done enough listening today! I don't want to listen anymore, dammit!" I yelled.

"Seph, let's go outside," Sam said.

Embry growled. I turned to Embry and put my hand on his face.

"Calm down, honey," I whispered, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Embry, stay here till we get back. Seph, come with me," Sam said.

I followed Sam outside, along with Jason Roberts. I refused to think of him as my father.

"So, you're claiming to be Seph's father," Sam said.

"I'm not claiming anything. I am her father," Jason said.

"To be a father, you need to actually have something to do with your kid," I sneered.

"I apologize for that, Sephara. I really am sorry about leaving."

"An apology isn't enough-"

"Do you want to know what happened to your mother? What really happened to her?"

I looked at him through narrowed eyes, completely pissed off.

"There is no need to get into that now," Sam said.

Jason looked over at Sam, glaring.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"Sam Uley. I'm a good friend of Seph's," Sam said.

"Yeah, well I'm her father."

"No, you're not!" I yelled at him.

"You honostly don't believe me?" Jason asked.

"I don't have to believe you. I've never met you before, and I never planned on it."

"Is that proof enough for you?"

He handed me a picture. I glared at him before I looked down at the worn out picture in my hands. In the picture was a younger version of the man in front of me with has arm around my mom. My mom looked almost exactly like me, she was just a bit taller. They both looked really happy. I felt tears in my eyes again. I wiped them away and handed Jason the picture back.

"Why now? Why come now?" I asked.

"I'm just getting back on my feet. I own a company now, and I'm living in New York," he said.

"And?"

"I want you to come live with me. You have real family, Sephara-"

"No."

"Just hear me out. You can have a real family for once. You have cousins, and aunts and uncles. For the first time in your life, you'll have a family that loves you and cares about you."

"I have a family that loves and cares for me here. My family is here, not in New York. You don't love me, you don't care about me. And I sure as hell don't love you. I have people here that love me, and I love them back."

"You don't have family here-"

"Yes, I do. Sam is my family. Emily is my family. Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared. They are my family. Embry is my family. Not you. So just leave."

I turned away from him. I wanted to cry, but I wasn't going to let that bastard see me cry.

"You're mother didn't even want you! She was happy when she died!" Jason yelled.

I turned around to face him and decked him with my good hand. Blood began dripping down his face from his nose. I punched him again, and my fist came in contact with his eye. I was crying, but I didn't care. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me back.

"Let me go! Let me kill him!" I cried.

Embry held me to his chest, while I was crying my eyes out. I struggled to get away from him, pushing against his chest.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

Embry just held me with a strong hold. I gave up on getting away from him and just fell limp in his arms. I cried onto his chest, and he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"It's alright, love. Everything's okay," he whispered.

He picked me up in his arms and carried me back to Sam's house. He never took me out of his hold. I cried onto his chest till I had no tears left to cry. I cursed everything. I cursed my mom, Ms. Daine, vampires, Jason Roberts. I cursed my life.

"Stop it, Seph," Embry told me.

"Why should I? Embry, my life sucks," I said.

He looked hurt, like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry that your life sucks," he said, his voice breaking.

Realization struck me as I understood what I had just said.

"No! That's not what I meant!" I said.

"What did you mean?"

"I meant that...My life is so screwed up, Embry. I've been through so much crap, I don't deserve to live."

"Don't say that. Never say that again. You deserve to live. I'd be dead without you, Sephara."

I wiped away my tears and looked up at him. There were tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Embry. I didn't mean what I said. Please don't be mad at me," I whispered.

"I could never be mad at you, Seph. Never," he whispered.

He pressed his lips to mine in a short, passionate kiss. The pack came back shortly afterward.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"Don't lie, Seph," Jacob said.

"Look, I'm alright. Okay?"

"Just drop it, guys," Embry said.

Sam nodded.

"We're just going to go home early," Embry said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna' take a nap," I said.

They told us goodbye, all of them giving me a concerned look. Embry and I walked back to his house in silence. His mom wasn't there, so it was just Embry and I.

"I'm sorry...about earlier," I said, breaking the silence.

"Don't apologize," he said, carressing my cheek in his hands.

I was going to say something, but Embry's lips captured mine in a kiss. We made out till we needed to breathe. I rested my head on his chest, his arms around my waist.

"Do you want to tell me why you were upset earlier?" he asked.

"I just...I freaked out, Embry. I couldn't handle it. Everything that Malerie and Alex said sank in, and I just...broke down," I said.

"I shouldn't have left you there."

"Sam was there with me. It's not like you just up and left me alone."

"I still shouldn't have left."

I pulled his face close to mine.

"You worry too much, Embry," I murmered.

His dark eyes gazed into my green ones. I got lost in his eyes. He placed a soft kiss on my lips, his arms around my waist. I rested my head in the hollow of his neck.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked after a while.

"I think we should go down to the beach with Jake and Quil for a while, then we'll go back to Sam's, eat lunch, and watch the game," he said.

"Well, you have things planned out,  
huh?"

"Yep. And after the game, I'm taking you out, that is, if you want to."

"Embry, you're so sweet. Of course I want to."

That made Embry look completely ecstatic. I smiled. The two of us went down to First Beach. Jacob and Quil were already there, just like Embry said. We just hung out for a few hours. Embry and I took a walk down the beach while Jacob and Quil went to go by the tidepools. Embry kept his arm around my waist while we walked. He stopped walking, so I looked up at him.

"That's where we met," he said, pointing to the rocks.

Of course, I would never forget that day that I met Embry. It made my heart swell that Embry pointed out the exact spot where he'd found me with a black eye and blood dripping down my face. I wasn't looking too much better now.

"I'll never forget," I murmered.

He leaned down to kiss me, and just as his lips pressed against mine, Jacob yelled, "The game's on!"

I groaned and glared at Jacob. Embry chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Come on, you can win some more bets," he said.

I smiled and followed Embry to Sam's house. The game was just starting on TV, but as soon as Emily saw me, she grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

"Emily! What are you doing?" I asked as she sat me down on a bed.

"You have nothing to wear on your date tonight," she said, like it was the simplest thing ever.

"What do you mean I have nothing to wear?"

"What do you plan on wearing?"

"A pair of skinnies and a shirt."

"Yeah, you have nothing to wear. You look about the same size as me. Try this on."

She handed me a gold dress with gold glitter, or some sparkly crap, on it. I looked at her.

"You're joking," I said.

"No, I'm not. Try it on," she said, rummaging through her closet.

I reluctantly tried on the dress. I hated it, but Emily liked it.

"Too sparkly. I'll get glitter everywhere," I said.

Emily sighed and went back to looking for the perfect dress. Half an hour and fifteen dresses later, Emily and I both agreed on a simple black halter dress. **(pic on profile)**

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay," I mumbled.

I really did think the dress looked good on me, but I wasn't going to admit it. I hated dresses.

"You know you love it. Now get out of that and go watch the game," she said.

I did like she said and went downstairs to watch the game. Embry pulled me down on his lap and started slowly kissing my neck. My eyes fluttered closed, and I completely forgot that the whole pack was sitting around us. His lips attacked mine in a heated kiss. Our lips moved together in sync, my hands were tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. His put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him.

"Ugh, guys! Save it for tonight!" Paul complained.

Embry pulled away, his breathing heavier than mine. The whole pack and Emily was looking at us. I felt my cheeks redden from embarrassment. Jacob laughed.

"You should see your faces right now," Jacob said, still laughing.

I threw a throw pillow at him, but he caught it. He was practiclly rolling on the floor laughing.

"Hey, the game's back on! Knock it off!" Paul said.

We went back to watching the game. Every so often, Embry would kiss my neck, and I'd forget about the game. When the game ended, we all ate lunch. Embry told me that we'd leave to go to dinner at around seven o'clock. We had hours till then, but Emily insisted that I started getting ready.

"Take a bath, and come in my room when you're done," she said, pushing me into the bathroom.

I sighed and undressed. I drew the tub, seeing as I couldn't take a shower till I got my freaking cast off. The warm water made any of my stress go away. After my bath, I dried off and put a robe on before going back to Emily's room. Emily was waiting for me.

"I just talked to Carlisle, you don't need to put gauze around your knees, just kept putting that stuff on it. Now come sit down so it can do your hair," she said as soon as I closed the door.

She sat me down and started messing with my hair. She dried my hair before she started messing with it. From what I could tell, she put my hair up somehow, then she curled it in the front so there were little ringlets. Then, she started to do my make up.

"Emily, please, no make up," I begged when she took out mascara.

"You'll look good. Now hold still," she told me.

I huffed and crossed my arms. I had no idea what she was doing to me, seeing as she turned me away from the mirror. Once she was done my make up, she made me put the dress back on. I tried to sneak a peak at myself in the mirror, but Emily covered my eyes before I could look. I sighed and put the dress on.

"What size shoes do you wear?" she asked.

"A seven-and-a-half," I said slowly.

There was no way sshe was going to get me to wear heals, no way in hell was Emily going to make me wear a pair of high heels. And, just my luck, Emily pulled out a pair of strappy black stillettos. I felt my eyes get wide, like a deer in headlights.

"No way. I'll wear my Chucks, come on," I begged.

"Seph, just put these on," she said, handing me the shoes.

I looked at Emily. There was no way I would get out of wearing the shoes, I knew that. I sighed, taking the shoes from her. I pulled on the strappy stillettos and stood up.

"You look beautiful!" Emily exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"As much as I'll take your word on that, can I look now?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. You're so georgeous!"

I chuckled and turned to look in the mirror. I gasped at the reflection I saw. My hair was in a French brade, except for one piece in the front, making a little ringlet on the side of my face. Emily didn't put a lot of make up on me, just some blush, eye liner, mascara, and eye shadow. My lips had a kind of dark burgendy kind of lip stick on. I really was beautiful.

"Now, go downstairs. Embry's waiting for you," Emily said, pushing me towards the door.

"I'm going, I'm going," I said, chuckling.

I went downstairs, where the pack was sitting in a group, talking. Sam looked up at me and smiled. Embry looked up and gasped. His jaw hung down. I laughed.

"Embry, close your mouth back up and take your girlfriend to dinner," Jared said, slapping him on the arm.

In a second, Embry had his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his nose in my hair, taking in my scent. I laughed. The two of us walked outside (I surprisingly didn't fall in those heels) where Jacob's Rabbit was waiting. Embry opened my door for me before he got in the driver's seat. I smiled as Embry started to ddriving to the mystery location of our first date.


	14. First Date

**A/N- please review!! please please please!! i'll love you forever if you review. sorry, i just really like getting reviews. some really good authors on here are Jasper's Gurl and Water Droplets. sorry this chapter is shorter, but I promise the next chapter will be at least 3,000 words. I'll be updating So, What Now? some time soon. I'll also be putting up the first chapter of Embry's POV. BeLlS**

**Chapter 13  
First Date**

I was nervous, very nervous. My knee was bouncing up in down. Not only was it my first date with Embry, it was my first date--period.

Embry reached over and held my hand while he drove. I smiled over at him, but I was still nervous.

"Why are you so nervous?" Embry asked.

"It's embarrassing," I muttered.

"Come on, now I really want to know," he teased.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "You're starting to sound like Jacob."

"Please tell me?"

He made a little puppy dog face at me. How could I resist that? He was breathtakingly beautiful. I mean, I am only human. We have flaws, one of those flaws being that if your werewolf boyfriend begs you, you can't say no.

"Fine. I've never been on a date before," I mumbled, so low I hope he couldn't hear.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I've never been on a date before." Just a little louder than before.

"Still can't hear you."

"I've never been on a date before!"

I slapped my hand over my mouth and felt the blush creep onto my cheeks. I moved my hand to stick my tounge out at Embry. He smiled.

"That's not so embarrassing. I'm kind of glad, actually," he said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because now I don't have to kill any ex-boyfriends that look at you."

I laughed. "Jealous much?"

"No. I just don't want any guys looking at you."

I smiled and looked out the window. Neither of us talked for a while, but it wasn't an awkward silence. My thoughts wandered, something I didn't want to happen. My thoughts wandered to Jason Roberts.

"Embry, what happened to that Jason Roberts bastard?" I asked, looking over at him.

"He left, went back to New York. Well, he went to the airport, at least. Sam made sure that he left before I killed him," Embry said.

"Oh."

Embry rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand, calming me. He pulled the car to a stop then. We were at a kind of fancy restauraunt named Bella Italia. Embry let me out of the car, holding his hand out to me like a gentleman. I smiled at his actions before taking his hand. He wrapped his arm around my waist. Apparently, Embry had made reservations, because there was a table waiting for us.

"You shouldn't have done this, Embry," I told him as we sat down.

"Well, I did, and we're here. You deserve the best, Seph," he said, sitting next to me instead of across from me.

I rolled my eyes at him. For dinner, I got fettucini alfredo, and Embry got a steak. I swear, he can eat so damn much. The food was good, and after dinner, Embry told me he had a surprise for me.

"What sort of surprise?" I asked as we got in the car.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," he said.

"Embry, please?"

He looked like he was about to tell me, but he pulled the car over then. We were on the side of the road. I was going to ask why, but Embry's lips captured mine in a kiss. All coherent thoughts left my mind. He smiled when we pulled away for air and started driving again. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"You look so cute when you pout," Embry mused.

"I don't wanna' look cute. I wanna' look ferocious. Rawr!" I said.

We both laughed our asses off at that.

"Then you look very, very ferocious," he said.

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"You look beautiful, by the way."

I blushed and looked down.

"I still don't like wearing heels," I said.

"I heard about that. You wanted wear your Chucks instead," he recalled.

"Haha. Yeah. I'm surprised I didn't fall in these heels yet, though."

"I won't let you fall."

I blushed and looked down. He put my hand in his. I spent the rest of the car ride gazing at Embry. I didn't even notice that the car had stopped till Embry looked over at me with a smile. He kissed the top of my hand before he got out the car and opened my door for me. I was about to get out, but he put his hand over my eyes.

"Embry, what are you doing?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said.

The next thing I knew, he was tying something over my eyes. I laughed.

"If I fall, I'm blaming you," I said.

"You won't fall. I'm carrying you," he said simply.

He picked me up in his arms bridal style. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He settled me down on something soft--a blanket, maybe?--and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Can I see now?" I asked.

Embry chuckled and kissed my neck. He untied the blindfold. We were sitting in front of the ocean, the moonlight shining down on us. A red blanket was laid out under us, and beautiful red candles surrounded the blanket. It was completely beautiful and romantic. Embry was sitting behind me; I was sitting in between his legs. I leaned my head up and kissed him.

"It's beautiful, Embry," I whispered.

I felt his lips turn up in a smile against my lips.

"I'm glad you like it," he murmered before kissing me again.

When we were done making out, we just sat in each other's arms. The night was so romantic. The stars were shimmering, like they were there just for us.

"Look, I shooting star," Embry pointed out, "Make a wish."

"I wish that everything stays the same, and that I'll be with you forever," I said.

Embry smiled down at me with so much love that my heart swelled.

"What do you wish for?" I asked.

"I've already got you. What more can I wish for?" he asked.

I had no idea why I deserved someone so perfect as Embry. He was absolutely wonderful. And he loved me.

We laid there for a while longer, but I got cold. Embry and I walked back to the car, our hands entwined together. He opened my door for me again. The first part of the ride home was silent. We were both completely content with just being with each other.

"Seph, can I ask you something?" Embry asked, breaking the silence.

"Erm, sure," I said, wary.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. When I told you about me being a werewolf, do you remember how I asked if you were scared? What did you mean when you said you don't scare easily?"

"Oh. I...I just meant that I've been through a lot. Nothing scares me anymore. Well, nothing used to scare me, at least. Damn vampires."

"I won't let those bloodsuckers near you ever again."

"Embry, please, let it go. It wasn't your fault."

I brought his hand to my cheek. He kept his eyes on the road, like he was concentrating on something. He cupped my cheek in his hand, and I leaned into his touch.

"Please stop blaming yourself," I said.

He sighed. "You know I can't say no to you," he said.

He smiled at me. Before I knew it, Embry was carrying me upstairs to bed. I hadn't realized how tired I was till then.

"I'll leave while you change," Embry said, kissing my cheek.

I quickly changed into a pair of pajamas. Embry was waiting outside of my room for me. When I was done changing, he came back in my room. He gently tucked me under the blankets.

"Are you gonna' lay with me?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, smiling, as he laid down next to me.

He curled up behind me, his arm draped across my middle.

"G'night," I mumbled, my eye kids drooping.

"Good night. I love you," Embry said.

"I love you, too."

He gave me a quick peck on the lips before I drifted off to sleep.

I woke to the sound of Embry's light snoring. I smiled and cuddled up to him.

"Embry," I whispered in a sing-song voice, "Wake up."

His eyes fluttered open a bit, and he smiled at me.

"It's too early to get up," he said.

"It's Monday, we have school," I reminded him.

He groaned, but got up. He left me to get dressed for school. I went downstairs after I dressed, to find Embry eating breakfast. I was half-way through eating a bowl of cereal when a horn honked outside.

"That would be Jacob and Quil, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can tell them to wait if you want to finish eating-" Embry began to say.

"Oh, I don't mind. C'mon."

We went out to Jacob's Rabbit. As soon as we got in, Quil started talking.

"I can't wait for this weekend. Why does the week have to be so friggen' long? This weekend is going to be great. I think we'll go to the beach first. I'll really do whatever she wants to. I cannot wait for this weekend!" Quil said all in one breath.

"I've had to deal with this since like eight o'clock last night," Jacob mumbled.

"Um, what's happening this weekend?" I asked.

"Claire is coming! I can't wait to see her again. I hope Sam doesn't make me patrol this weekend. I want to spend as much time as possible with Claire-" Quil said.

"Yeah, that gets kinda' annoying after a while," I said.

"Claire is Quil's imprint," Embry told me.

"Ah. Do you talk like that about me?"

"Only every second that he isn't with you," Jacob said.

Embry slapped Jacob upside the head, making him shut up. I laughed.

"You guys are crazy," I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me," Embry said, kissing my cheek.

I blushed.

"Oh, you guys are sickening!" Jacob said, pulling the car into the parking lot.

I rolled my eyes as I got out of the car.

"Well, I think I'm going to Forks this weekend," I said.

"Why?" Embry asked.

"I want to go meet Bella." I spoke so quickly in such a low volume that I hoped Embry wouldn't hear it.

Of course, since he has his freaky werewolf hearing or some shit, he heard it.

"What?" Jacob asked before Embry could speak.

I guess Jacob heard me, too.

"You heard me, Jake. Look, I just want to meet her," I said.

"You're not going back by those leeches," Embry said.

"Embry, come on! They helped save my life. The Cullens obviously aren't as horrible as you guys think they are."

"They're bloodsuckers, Seph. You cannot be serious!"

"I am entirely serious. Just let me go meet Bella. I'll call Edward and get him to pick me up on Friday if you don't want to give me a ride over there. I just want to meet Bella, and the Cullens really aren't that bad."

He sighed. "I can never say no to you. I'll figure it out today," he said.

"Thanks, Embry."

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Jacob still seemed mad that I wanted to meet Bella. I felt kind of bad about making Jake upset, but he shouldn't have been completely pissed off just because I wanted to meet Bella Swan.

Embry walked with me to my homeroom, our fingers intertwined.

"Oh, by the way, you fell down a few flights of stairs if anyone asks," Embry said before we got to my homeroom class.

"Oh. Um...okay?" I said, chuckling.

"I'll see you later."

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he let me go into my classroom.

The school day was boring. Jacob wouldn't talk to me at all; he just seemed really upset and distant. Quil wouldn't stop talking about Claire, and I knew I would have to make sure Embry didn't talk about me that obsessively. Embry was...well he was Embry; he still acted like his life revolved around me, like I meant the world to him.

The week came and went, just as slow and boring as ever. Everyone at school believed the story that I'd fallen down the stairs. No one even thought that a coven of vampires wanted to kill me. Of course, a lot of people would be put in a freaking mental ward if they thought that I was atacked by vampires. Friday came after the long and boring week. Sam decided that it would be better if Edward picked me up rather than have Embry drive me to the Cullen's house. So, that's why I was getting in the front seat of Edward's shiny silver Volvo.

"Hey, Edward," I said, buckling up.

Edward laughed. "Hello, Seph. you sound happy," he said.

"I am happy! I dunno', I just am! Oh, God, I think Quil's getting to me," I said.

I thought about how Quil had been acting all week. Edward laughed again.

"That's probably why you're so giddy," he said.

"Hey! I'm not giddy! That sounds way too girly!' I defended myself.

"Okay, then you're not giddy. You're just very extremely, happy."

I smiled. "Thank you. So...when do I get to meet Bella?"

"We're going to pick her up now, actually."

I just sat back in the comfy leather seat while Edward drove to the Swan residence.


	15. Meeting Bella Swan

**Chapter 14  
Meeting Bella Swan**

The normally long ride from Forks to La Push didn't take nearly as long as it should have with Edward driving. I held my cell phone in my lap in case Embry called. It felt kind of strange to be doing something without Embry by my side.

"Trust me, it is much better that Embry isn't here. He'd probably have ruined my car already," Edward said.

"Okay, that gets a bit annoying," I said. He knew I was talking about him commenting my thoughts.

He chuckled. "You'll get used to it... eventually. But it wouldn't turn out too well if Embry was here."

"I know. Jacob was really mad. I don't think mad is the right word, though. He just seemed...isolated, distant, since I told him that I wanted to meet Bella."

Edward visibly became tense. His face went blank, emotionless. Had I done that?

"Um,_ Edward_? You okay? Did I say something?" I asked.

"You didn't do anything. I was just...thinking," he said.

We got to Bella's house a few minutes later. It was a nice two story house with a police cruiser and an old red Chevy pick-up in the driveway. Edward parked on the curbe and got out the car. I stayed put. He walked around and opened my door.

"You are coming, you know," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

I rolled my eyes and got out the car. I shivered when the cold air hit my skin. Was it always this cold outside? I was probably just used to being with Embry.

"That's probably why. I was wondering why Alice had thrown a jacket in my car. Here, put this on," Edward said, handing me a jacket from the backseat.

"Okay. Thanks," I said, pulling the jacket on.

I followed Edward to the doorstep of a two-story house. I assumed it was Bella's house. Edward knocked on the door, and it was answered by a girl with pale skin and curly brown hair. She had big brown eyes filled with curiousity. She kissed Edward right away. It was a short kiss, and I was glad they didn't start making out in front of me.

Edward laughed at my thoughts and wrapped his arms around Bella.

"You and Embry are much worse, trust me. You two just pay no mind at all to anyone else, even if you're in a room full of people," he said.

"Hey! We're not _that _bad," I said. I knew I was blushing, though.

"You must be Sephara," Bella said, smiling at me. 

"Seph, but yeah. You're the famous Bella," I said.

She laughed. "I'm hardly famous. From what I've heard, you're more popular at the hospital than me."

I laughed. "Yeah. Hey, um, are we gonna' go inside or something, 'cause I'm like really cold without Embry."

"Let's go inside," Edward said.

The three of us went into the house, which was much warmer than outside. Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"You really never noticed how cold it is?" he asked.

"Embry is like a freaking personal heater. And it is freakishly cold out there."

Bella laughed. "Come on, Seph, you can meet Charlie," she said.

"Charlie is..." I asked.

"My dad. He's in the living room watching a game."

"Football?"

"I think. I'm not sure."

"It's a football game, but it's halftime right now," Edward said.

"Damn," I mumbled.

We went in the living room. Bella's dad was sitting on the sofa, flipping through the channels.

"Dad, this is Seph. Seph, this is my dad Charlie," Bella introduced.

Charlie looked up when Bella said his name. He walked over to Edward, Bella, and I.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Bella has been talking about meeting you for a while now," Charlie said.

I just smiled.

"I have to ask, though. Did you really fall off the roof a while back?" he asked.

I laughed. "Yeah, that's an interesting story," I said.

"Charlie, would you mind if we left now? Alice can't wait to see Bella and Seph, and halftime is almost over," Edward said.

"Go on. Tell Alice I said hi," Charlie said, sitting back down on the couch and putting the football game back on.

Bella hugged Charlie goodbye, and the three of us went back outside to Edward's Volvo. I got in the backseat.

"It's freezing outside!" I exclaimed, turning the heater on.

Edward just laughed. Bella looked back at me as Edward starred driving.

"So, has Alice made you her guinea pig Barbie yet?" she asked.

"Um..no," I said, confused.

"See, Alice likes to...play dress-up, except for it's more like _Extreme Make Over_."

"Oh. _Wow_. Yeah, Emily already did the whole make-up-and-dress thing for me, _so_..."

Bella chuckled. She looked back over at Edward.

"Edward, you know it bothers me when you drive so fast," she said.

I looked over to see the speedometer.

"Holy shit! You're going like a hundred miles an hour!" I said.

"Bella, you know I've never been in an accident in my life," Edward said.

"They didn't have cars in 1901," Bella said.

"Wait, _1901_? No wonder you've never been in an accident, you didn't have to drive!" I said.

He sighed. "I hate driving slow," he muttered under his breath.

He slowed down a bit, but I just thought it would be better for me not to look at the speedometer. We were driving down the Cullens' driveway in no time. I was still astounded by the giant house.

"Oh, Seph, by the way, the girls are away on a hunting trip," Edward said.

"Okay," I said.

When he parked the car, I got out while Edward and Bella wrapped each other in their arms. I walked inside to be crushed by a giant bear hug.

"Emmett, she has a broken arm. Put her down," Jasper said.

I was set back on my feet. I looked up at Emmett. Jasper was standing behind him, along with Carlisle. Jasper gave me a warm smile, as did Carlisle.

"You won't be seeing much of Edward and Bella, by the way," Emmett said, smirking.

"Why?" I asked.

"They'll be too busy up in Eddie's room."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Jasper slapped Emmett upside the head.

"Stop it, Emmett," Jasper and Carlisle said at the same time.

Jasper gave me a small hug, and so did Carlisle. I laid back on the sofa.

"How's your arm?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I mean, its broken, so not much more can happen to it," I said.

Emmett laughed. Edward and Bella came in then, his arm around her waist. Just like Emmett said, they went up to Edward's room. That made Emmett laugh even more.

"What happened to Malerie and Alex?" I asked out of curiousity.

"They're out hunting," Jasper said.

"Oh. So, what are we doing today?"

"The girls should be getting home soon," Carlisle said.

"So, Rosalie and Emmett will be busy. Alice will probably want to play dress up," Jasper said.

"Dress up? Emily played 'dress up' the other night, I'm good..._for life_," I said.

Jasper chuckled. "That won't stop Alice."

"Sounds like fun."

"We're back!" Alice's familiar voice squeeled.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Alex, and Malerie all appeared in the living room then. It was weird how not that long ago I hated the Cullens. That seemed like ages ago, though.

"Seph, let's go upstairs. I want to give you a make over," Alice said.

"I'm good. Thanks," I said, moving closer to Jasper.

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"Not really. And I won't fit in your clothes. Can't we just watch a movie?"

"Yeah, Alice, a movie sounds good," Jasper said.

Alice sighed. "Fine, but next time you come over, I'm giving you a make over."

"Okay," I said.

Edward and Bella came down, and we all got settled in the living room. Emmett decided we had to watch _The Happening_. We all just laughed when ever the people would act like idiots, like in all scary movies.

"Okay, that movie was stupid," Alex said.

"What's the point of the movie? Don't anger the trees or they'll attempt pre-meditated murder on you?" Emmett asked.

We all laughed at that.

"Come on, Seph. Embry probably wants you home soon," Carlisle said.

"Okay," I said.

I told everyone good-bye, and Carlisle led me outside to his car. As soon as he started driving, my cell phone rang.

"Hey, Embry," I said, putting the phone to my ear.

"Hi, love. You're coming home soon, right? Did those leeches hurt you at all?" Embry asked.

"I'm fine. I just got in the car, and Carlisle is going to drop me off at the border."

"Alright. I'll be there. I miss you, Seph."

"I miss you, too. Is Quil still talking about Claire?"

"Nope. He's down at the beach with Claire right now."

"So, I get to meet her?"

"That depends on if I let you leave my side."

I chuckled. "We're almost there. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

We both hung up at the same time. I looked at the speedometer on the car.

"Shit! Do all vampires drive like_ maniacs_?" I asked, looking out the window to see the trees flying by.

"We tend to like to drove fast. I guess Edward drove fast, too," Carlisle said.

"Yeah. Just a little bit over a hundred miles an hour!"

"We're almost to the border."

I nodded. In a few short minutes, Carlisle was pulling the car to a stop. I thanked him before I got out the car and ran over to where Embry was waiting for me. He picked me off the ground, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I never wanted to pull away, but Jacob groaned, "_Don't you need to breathe?!"_

I pulled away from Embry, completely breathless. Jacob was leaning against a tree.

"Guys, come on. Save the sucking face till you get home," Jacob said.

Embry set me back down on my feet, and I unwound my arms from his neck. He kept an arm around my waist while we followed Jacob to the beach. Quil was by the water with a little girl that didn't look older than two or three. She was splashing him with water.

"Hey, Quil!" Jacob called.

Quil and the little girl looked up. The little girl ran over to Jacob and hugged his leg.

"Uncle Jay!" she yelled.

"Hey, Claire," Jacob said.

She ran over to Embry and me.

"Uncle Em!" she exclaimed, hugging his leg like she'd done to Jacob.

"Hi, Claire. I want you to meet someone. This is Seph," Embry said.

Claire looked up at me with big eyes filled with curiousity.

"You're _pwetty_," she said.

"Aw, thanks, sweetie," I said, smiling down at her.

We spent the rest of the day at First Beach with Quil and Claire. Quil kept saying a string of warnings everytime Claire got too close to the tidepools, or if she wandered off too far. Of course, she couldn't really wander off anywhere with Quil watching her every move, making sure she was alright. Around sunset, we went back to Sam's house, where the rest of the pack was eating dinner. We had to hurry to get food, because there wasn't much left, seeing as the pack ate enough for an army.

We settled in the living room to watch a movie that Claire wanted to watch. I sighed in contentment. I knew that the pack was my family, even though we weren't related what so ever. I slowly drifted off to sleep in the middle of the move, Embry holding me on his lap, thoughts of the pack, my family, filled my mind.


	16. Life

**So sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been going through some crap right now with my family, then this girl at school made me reach my breaking point. Oh, and then I tore something in my arm, so I'm stuck in an arm sling for like 3 weeks. But, I promise I'll begin to update sooner. If I dont, just PM me and tell me to get off my lazy ass and write. Also, I'll update sooner if I get more reviews. Well, on with the chapter. Also, all of Seph's presents are on my profile. R&R! ~J**

**Chapter 15  
Life**

Two years passed since I met Embry on that fatefull day at First Beach. The pack had become my family, and Embry and I were inseparable. Embry and I got a nice sized house when we were eighteen. It was a cute little house, painted white with green shutters. The house was close to Sam's and Emily's house, so the pack was over a lot. We'd both decided not to go to college, neither of us wanted to leave La Push. Sam's and Emily's wedding was held on First Beach about a year after I'd met Embry. It was a beautiful wedding, and I'd never seen someone as happy as Sam was.

Bella was changed to a vampire when I was seventeen, so she and the Cullens moved to Alaska. Jacob was really upset about that, he was going to run away, but he imprinted on a new girl from Louisiana named Devine. He was happier than I'd ever seen him before, and Devine was just as happy.

One night, I was at home with Emily, Devine, Leah, and Kim. We were having a "girls' night", as Emily called it. Devine, Leah, and I weren't so thrilled about the idea of doing our nails and crap, but we all hadn't spent time together in a while. So, Leah was painting my nails bright red.

"Why red?" I asked.

"Because Embry loves this color on you. Ever since that night, about a year ago-" Leah said.

"No need to go into details!"

"I wanna' know," Devine said in that Southern accent that Jacob just loved.

"No, you don't," I said.

"Seph's right, you really don't want to know," Leah said, "And you don't want to know all those thoughts Embry had in his head for about a week."

See, about a year before, Embry and I had gone to a club. I wore a really tight red dress that came about midthigh. Embry was practiclly drooling. Well, on the way home, I tripped in my heels, and my dress ripped. Embry has loved the color red ever since.

"That was the most embarassing night ever," I said, blowing on my now drying nails.

"Embry was pretty damn happy," Leah said.

Emily and Kim laughed, and Devine chuckled. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"The guys are coming," Leah said.

"How d'you know?" Devine asked.

"I can here them."

"So, Embry can probably hear us?" I guessed.

"Yup," she said, chuckling.

"Thanks, Leah." My voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Its not like he doesn't remember that night. I'll be damned if he ever forgets it."

Sam, Jacob, and Embry walked in then. Embry wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing me. I chuckled.

"Embry, my nails are still wet!" I said, laughing.

He laughed. "I never thought I'd hear you say that," he said, kissing my neck.

"Ya' know, we're still in da' room," Devine groaned.

Jacob looked at her adoringly and smiled.

"Let's watch a movie," Emily suggested.

We all got settled and Leah put a movie in. Embry pulled me next to him and draped a blanket over us. I had no idea what movie was on, because the whole time, Embry had his hand on my leg. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes in contentment. I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes again, I was laying down in Embry's and my bed.

"Embry?" I mumbled, yawning.

"Right here, baby," Embry said, nuzzling my shoulder.

I turned to face him and draped my leg over his waist. I looked up at him through sleepy eyes to see him smiling down at me. He placed a light kiss on my lips.

"You seem happy today," I commented, snuggling closer to him.

"Guess why," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"C'mon, Em. Please tell me."

"You don't know? Its your birthday today."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yup. So, I got off of patrol tonight, and I'm taking you out to eat."

"You know you don't have to do that-"

"Well, I am."

I sighed. He lifted my face up to his and pressed his lips against mine. I completely relaxed, and I felt him smile into the kiss. He pulled away gently.

"I guess I fell asleep last night," I guessed.

"Yeah, its ten o'clock now, so you've been out for almost twelve hours," Embry explained.

"Its ten o'clock?!"

"Seph, calm down. Its your birthday, you can asleep in."

I exhaled a sigh and rested my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm gonna' go shower," I said after a while of comfortable silence.

He gave me a quick kiss before I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror after I turned on the water. I looked a lot different than I had when I first met Embry. My hair had gotten darker, and I always looked like I was happy. I had a few new scars from the _incident, _but nothing too major. My green eyes were always sparkling with joy. I was smiling almost all the time. My personality had also changed, too. Now, I wasn't as much of a bitch to people, and I didn't have such a short temper. I suppose Embry was the reason for the happiness, and I knew the pack was the reason why I didn't beat people up all the time. See, Emily was worried about me getting into fights, therefore Sam was worried about me getting into fights, so the rest of the pack was worried about me getting into fights. Of course, Embry was always worried about me getting into fights.

I showered quickly, letting the hot water run down my back a bit before getting out. I wrapped a towel around me and went back into the room that Embry and I shared. Embry was laying back on the bed, flipping through the channels on the TV. He looked up at me and smiled. His eyes lit up like they always did when he saw me. I chuckled and walked to the closet.

A pair of warm arms snaked around my waist. I looked up at Embry with a laugh.

"Embry, let me get dressed," I said, a fake whine in my voice.

He let out a deep, fake sigh. "Fine," he said.

He stole a quick kiss before going back to lay down on the bed. I picked out an outfit and went in the bathroom to get dressed. After I dressed, I blow dried my hair and pulled it into a ponytail (Embry thought I looked "even cuter" when my hair was up). I quickly braided my hair, like Embry liked it--though, Embry thought I was beautiful all the time. I walked back into the bedroom and sat down next to Embry. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up into his lap. He kissed up my neck, making me close my eyes in contentment.

"Let's go to Sam's," he murmered.

"You better not be throwing me a party," I said.

"_I'm _not. Come on."

I sighed but got up with Embry. We walked the short distance to Sam's and Emily's house hand-in-hand. When we got there, Emily hugged me tight.

"Happy birthday, Seph," she said, excited.

"Thanks, Emily. Please tell me you didn't go through anything just because its my birthday today," I said.

"It wasn't a problem at all. I know you don't like parties, so I just baked you a cake and got Sam to let the pack off patrol for an hour."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. Em-"

"Happy birthday, Seph!" Jacob and Quil exclaimed at the same time

They ran at me and lifted me up off the ground. I laughed.

"Guys! Put me down!" I laughed.

They set me back down on my feet, stupid grins on their faces.

"What did you guys do?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Quil said, still grinning.

"No idea what you're talking about," Jacob said, fighting laughter.

"'ey, Seph! Happy birthday, ya' old lady," Devine joked, giving me a one armed hug.

"Love you, too," I said, laughing.

"You know it!"

We both laughed. Emily ushered us into the living room. There was a small stack of gifts on the coffee table.

"If you bought me something, take it back to the store right now. I-" I began to protest.

"Seph, its your birthday. Just chill," Leah said, chuckling.

"Happy birthday, Seph," Sam said, giving me a hug.

Sam had become the father I never had, and I was entirely alright with that. The whole pack was like my family now.

"Thanks, Sam," I said, smiling up at him.

Embry pulled me onto his lap. He kept his arms lightly wrapped around me.

"Here ya' go, Seph, open my present first. It ain't nothing too big, seeing as ya' don't like presents an' all," Devine said, handing me a small rectangular box wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

I took the present from her with a sigh. I unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a black bracelet with a peace sign on it. There was also a thing of lip gross from MAC that read _MAC Dazzleglass _on the container. I had told Devine that I wanted that lip gloss once on a trip to the mall, and I knew how much it cost.

"Thanks, De, but you really shouldn't have spent that much money on me," I said.

Okay, so the lip gloss only cost about $17, but it was way too much for just lip gloss.

"Tough, 'cause its already yours," Devine said.

I laughed. "Thanks," I said, smiling.

Paul handed me a box next. I opened it up to find a pair of black boots from _Hot Topic _that were really cute.

"They're from me and Rebecca," Paul said, wrapping his arms around Rebecca Black--Jacob's older sister and Paul's soul mate.

"Thanks, guys," I said, practically beaming.

I'd wanted to buy the boots, but I didn't have the money. I was going to argue about the price, but I decided against it. The pack looked too happy.

"Open the one from Jared and me next," Kim said, smiling.

Jared handed me a bag full of red tissue paper. I pulled out all the paper to find a really cute black T-shirt with white designs on it.

"Ohmygod, thanks, guys," I told them.

"I knew you'd like it," Kim said.

"Yeah."

Seth handed me a little square box with a ribbon wrapped around it and tied into a bow at the top.

"It really isn't much, but I think you'll like it," Seth said.

"Thanks, Seth," I said, opening the box.

Inside the box was a simple blue cord bracelet with a flower charm on it.

"Thanks, Seth. Its beautiful. I love it," I said, giving him a warm smile.

"Here, open mine," Leah said, handing me a tiny box.

There was a bottle of bright red nail polish in the box, the same color red that she'd painted my nails the night before.

Leah, Devine, Kim, Emily, and I all laughed. The guys looked at us weird.

"Um..." Paul began, confused.

"Its an inside joke," I said laughing.

After we all stopped laughing, Sam handed me a jewelry box.

"Its from Emily and me," he said.

I pulled a sterling silver heart locket with scroll designs and diamonds. I gasped.

"Guys, you really shouldn't have," I whispered.

"Seph, you know you're like a daughter to us. It wasn't a problem at all," Emily said.

"Thanks."

Embry put the necklace on me. Everyone looked at it with bright eyes.

"It look beautiful, Seph," Sam said.

Collin and Brady, the two youngest and newest members of the pack, got me a $20 gift card to _Hot Topic. _They didn't know me as well as the rest of the pack did, but it was still nice that they had gotten me something.

"Last is the present from me and Quil," Jacob said.

The stupid grins from earlier returned to Jacob's and Quil's faces. I raised my eye brows at them.

"What did you guys get me?" I asked, warily.

"You'll see," Quil said.

They handed me a red bag with red tissue paper. I pulled out the tissue paper. Then, I pulled out a black and purple skull pinstripe bra with a matching thong. My face turned beat red.

"_JACOB! QUIL! I'M SO GONNA' KILL YOU!" _I yelled, throwing a piece of tissue paper at them.

"Oh, no, tissue paper," Quil said, laughing.

"I'm _so _scared," Jacob said, laughing his ass off.

Jacob and Quil were practically rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Oh, shut up," I said.

The rest of the pack started laughing, and I eventually joined in.

After we all stopped laughing, we had a really good chocolate cake that Emily made. Embry and I walked back home a little while before the sun began to set. Embry held me in his lap on our bed.

"I'm gonna' go shower and get ready," Embry said after a while.

"Okay," I told him.

He gave me a short but passionate kiss on the lips before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Hey, what should I wear?" I asked him.

"Something...casual, but not too casual," Embry said.

"That's a lot of help."

We laughed.

"Just wear something nice," he said.

"Alright."

He went in the bathroom. When I heard the shower turn on, I went through the clothes in my closet. I decided to wear a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, the new shirt I got from Jared and Kim, and the boots that I got from Paul and Rebecca. I also decided that I'd wear the bra and thong set that Quil and Jacob had gotten me. I could feel myself blushing as I put them on. I know I was nineteen, but the most I'd ever done was have some very heated make out sessions with Embry. I had just finished getting dressed when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, putting the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Seph. Its Edward Cullen," Edward's familiar voice said.

"Oh, hey, Edward. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to tell you happy birthday."

"You remembered?"

"Yes. Hold on, Emmett wants to-"

"Happy birthday, Seph!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Thanks, Emmett," I said, laughing.

"You're welcome. Jasper wants to talk to you; here."

"Hey, Seph," Jasper's familiar voice said.

"Hey, Jasper. How are you?" I asked.

"I've been good. I started college again with Emmett and Rosalie."

"Fun."

He chuckled. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good."

"Happy nineteenth birthday, by the way."

"Thanks. Speaking of which, I was getting ready for my date with Embry, so..."

"I understand. The rest of the family wishes you a happy birthday, too."

"Tell them I said thanks. Bye, Jazz."

"Bye, Seph."

I hung up the phone as Embry walked out of the bathroom. I was still stunned by his gergousness, even after all those years. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his brilliantly muscular chest. Embry caught me staring, and I felt my cheeks heat up. He walked over to me in a few long strides and kissed me.

"You look beautiful, Seph," he whispered.

I smiled. "You're getting me all wet," I said, laughing.

He shook out his hair, getting water on me. I laughed.

"Embry!" I laughed.

He chuckled. "I'm going to get dressed," he said.

"Alright. I need to finish getting ready, anyway."

I went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I took down my now-wavy hair from its braid and let it fall down my back. I put on the bracelet that Seth had gotten me on one arms and the bracelet Devine had gotten me on the other arm. I put on a shade of lipstick that matched my new lip gloss on my lips before putting on the lip gloss I'd gotten from Devine. I put on eye liner, mascara, and a shade of eye shadow that matched my lip gloss. I then put on a pair of silver diamond earrings. I arranged my hair a bit more before I sprayed it with light weight hairspray.

I went back to our bedroom to find Embry in a pair of nice jeans. He pulled on a nice black button-up shirt. He smiled when he saw me and walked to my side.

"Hey, babe," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey, Em," I said, smiling up at him.

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ready for our date?" he asked.

"Yup," I said, smiling up at him.

"Then let's go, birthday girl.


	17. AN

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry, I know y'all hate these; I hate them too. An update may not come for a while. I've been going through a lot right now, so if I write right now, everyone would get their hearts broken. So, my writing is on hold. I apologize.

J.


	18. Phone Calls

**a/n- and the story's back! i'm alive!! aren't you all happy now? well, just to let you guys know, i'm better now. i went through my whole emotional breakdown thing, then she fucked with my emotins, thus another mini-breakdown, then we got into some fights, then i bitched her out, and now we'r not really talking. and then my boyfriend just dumped me through a text bcuz he broken his arm. sooo believable, right? and here i am! so...on with the chapter. sorry of if its short, but hey, its better than nothing.**

As we got in the car, Embry handed me a piece of material. A blind fold. Just like he had done on our first date.

"Embry, what do you have planned?" I asked, a smile gracing my lips.

I always loved it when Embry would surprise me like this, but I was curious as to what he had planned. Didn't he say we had dinner reservations?

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" he teased as he tied the blind fold over my eyes.

I stuck my tongue out at him, but he just laughed.

"What?" I asked, wondering what he was laughing at.

"Nothing. I just love it when you do that."

I couldn't help but laugh. Embry loved just about everything I did.

"So...where are we going?" I asked.

"I already told you: it's a surprise," he answered simply.

"Fine." I sighed.

We drove for a while, maybe twenty minutes, before he stopped driving. When he did, I heard him get out the car, then open my door. He led me out of the car and somewhere unknown. Well, unknown to me, at least.

Finally, Embry stopped walking. I turned my head up to him, though I couldn't see anything.

"Keep your eyes closed," he said.

I nodded, closing my eyes tight.

He untied the blind fold.

"Okay, you can open your eyes...now."

When I opened my eyes, I gasped at the scene in front of me. It was an exact recreation of our first date: candles were lit everywhere, there were rose petals. I looked around and realized that it was the same spot as our first date, too. It was absolutely perfect.

"Oh, Em..." I said quietly.

I spun around to face him and crashed my lips to his.

We ate the dinner that had already been laid out. After we ate, we just sat there, holding eachother, looking up at the stars.

"I never gave you my present yet," Embry murmured suddenly.

"Em, you didn't have to--" I began.

I stopped when he took his arms from around me and got on one knee.

"I wanted to do this properly, so...Seph, you are the most beautiful woman in the world, and my soul mate. I love you more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes as if he could see my soul.

And sometimes, I think he could see my soul. Because he was the only one who truely understood me. No matter how weird I was, no matter how many times I got into one of those moods and got pissed off at anything, he still loved me. And I loved him back.

He took out a beautiful ring and held it up to me.

"It's yours, if you want it," he said.

I nodded.

"Yes!" was all I could squeek out.

The biggest smile appeared on his face, and he slid the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close, resting my head on his chest.

"I fucking love you, Embry," I murmured.

"I love you, too, Seph," he replied. And I could just hear the smile in his voice.

* * *

The next day, I recieved calls and visits from just about all of La Push. Jacob and Devine were the first ones to come over to congratulate Embry and I. Devine was so excited that she was bouncing up and down like Alice woul have done. Jacob just smiled and congratulated us before leaving with Devine (who, by the way, started pouting about leaving so soon before Jacob said, "Let's just go back home before they start sucking face" ). Sam and Emily came over at around noon, so, after they congratualted us, they stayed for lunch. Sam left for his patrol, and Emily left not long after. We then got calls from Jared and Kim, who were "too busy to get out of bed", and Paul and Rachel, who told us they would come over later when Paul decided to completely wake up.

At around three o'clock, the phone rang while Embry and I were making out in our room. I pulled away to answer it, but Embry pulled me back to him.

"Let the machine get it," he murmured before kissing me again.

The phone rang till the machine answered it. I shrieked when I heard who it was. Well, more what they said.

"You better answer this phone, Seph! Malerie called and told me that you're getting married to Embry! Why didn't you tell me? Oh, and she told me that you're home right now, making out. I'm going to keep talking till you pick up this phone. I--hey!" Alice squeeked.

"You're getting married? Congrats! You know Alice will want to plan the wedding. She'll--" Bella said.

"Whoa! Nice job, Seph. Don't break the bed on the honeymoon--Ow!" Emmett said.

"Emmett, you are so rude. Hey, Seph, it's Alice again. Remember, I said I'd talk till--"

I got up and answered the phone.

"What the hell? Hi, guys. Yes, Alice, I'm getting married. Thank you, Bella. And, yes, I know Alice will want to plan the wedding. No, Alice, you can't plan the wedding. Sorry. It's not gonna' be huge, and you like to over do things. Emmett, shut the fuck up. I'll call back later. Bye," I said, aggrivated.

I walked back over to Embry and fell back on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his chest.

"Damn, they can be annoying sometimes," I mumbled.

He chuckled. "You know they would have figured out sooner or later."

"Yeah, yeah. But Alice really didn't have to--"

"Calm down, love."

I sighed and relaxed in his arms.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" I murmured.

He kissed the top of my head.

"Only if you want it to," he said quietly.

"I do."


	19. Five Years Later

**AN- ta-da! she hasnt died! yippee! so i just thought you should all know, this is the last chapter. i dont feel like writing a long, romancy wedding scene because, in all honesty, weddings bore the hell out of me. sooo...i'm skipping straight to the epilouge. well, its not exactly an epilouge. hell, i dont know, call it whatever you want. but its the final chapter. dun-dun-ddduunnn! srry, i just felt like making it all dramatic. btw, notice the names of the kids? peace&love, J.**

_Five years later._

"Look, Alice, we can't let you pay for us to go to France," I said, holdng the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I tried to keep Sol from breaking the window, _"Solomon Levi, don't you dare throw that at that window!"_

Sol was about to throw Embry's cell phone throw a window.

Embry and I had had three children together. Solomon Levi Call was our oldest son, at five years old. Chaske Spencer Call and Kiowa Bronson Call were our twins, at age three. I was currently seven months pregnant with a girl.

The Cullens had moved out of Alaska and decided to travel across Europe. That made it hard to keep in touch, but Alice decided to pay for all internation calls. Alice still liked to keep in touch with me, but I didn't mind it. I loved talking to the Cullens.

The pack was doing good, too. Sam and Emily finally gave birth to a baby girl named Nicole Elizabeth Uley about three years after they married. Sam had stopped phasing when Nikkie was born so he could grow old with Emily. Jacob and Devine were doing great together, as were Paul and Rachel. Quil was still watching Claire grow, and he was loving every minute of it. Jared had stopped phasing and moved to Seattle with Kim when she decided she wanted to "expireince the city". Seth had imprinted on a girl named Heather around the same time I had Chaske and Kiowa. Collin imprinted on a girl named Elizabeth a year after Embry and I married, and Brady imprinted on a girl named Malerie around the same time. Leah even imprinted, though the pack never expected that to happen, on a guy her age named Evin around the time I found out I was pregnant for the third time.

So, all in all, everyone was doing great. Except Alice thought we needed a family vacation to France.

"Come on, Seph," Alice begged over the phone, "You need some family bonding."

I laughed. "Alice, we get family bonding at home."

"But it's different in France, and you just have to come!"

"_Chaske, give him back!" _Kiowa cried, running past me.

I grabbed Embry's cell phone from Sol when he started trying to put it in a pot of boiling water. Kiowa was chasing Chaske, who was running around the living room with the new puppy husky we'd gotten a week before.

"Chaske, put the puppy down!" I called, grabbing Kiowa and holding him on my hip, "Alice, can I call you back later? The kids are trying to destroy the house again."

"You're talking to Aunti Alice?" all three asked at the same time.

"Tell her I say hi!" Sol yelled.

"No, I wanna talk to her!" Chaske yelled.

"I'm first!" Kiowa yelled.

I whistled, and the all shut up. Alice was laughing on the other line.

"Chaske, put Jakey down," I said, "Kiowa, stop trying to kill your brother. And, Sol, please don't break anymore of Daddy's cell phones. We can't buy another one right now. Now, if you want to talk to Aunti Alice, you can call her tomorrow."

"Wait, what do you mean you can't buy another cell phone right now?" Alice asked, "I'm going to order you a new cell phone right now--"

"No, Alice, you are not buying us a new phone. Sol is just going to destroy it anyway--"

"Too late, I already bought it."

"Alice!"

"Mommy, please let me talk to Aunti Alice!" Kiowa begged as I set him on his feet and took Jakey from Chaske.

"I wanna play with Jakey!" Chaske complained when the dog scampered off to one of the bedrooms.

"Can I please talk to Aunti Alice?" Sol asked, "Please, please, please, please, please, please--"

"Stop torturing your mother," Embry said, walking through the door.

"Bye, Alice," I said.

I hung up the phone as the children ran to their father.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" the exclaimed.

Chaske and Kiowa were climbing up Embry legs while Sol was jumping up into Embry's arms. I chuckled at the sight of my family.

"Have you been carrying the kids again?" Embry asked, picking up Sol in his arms.

"Of course not," I lied, walking back into the kitchen.

I put the pasta in the water.

"Seph, you know you're not supposed to--" he called.

"Daddy, guess what we did today?" Kiowa challenged.

"Sol tried to break the window!" Chaske told on his older brother.

"And the phone!"

"And the PlayStation!"

"Chaske tried to kill Jakey!" Sol yelled, "And the Kiowa tried to kill Chaske!"

"I didn't try to kill Jakey!" Chaske whined.

"And I didn't try to kill Chaske!" Kiowa added.

"Did too!" Sol taunted.

"Okay, okay," Embry said, "Why don't you all go outside and play with Jakey before dinner?"

"Okay!" they said in unison.

I heard the kids run out the door, Jakey barking after them. Not a second later, Embry was behind me, resting his hands on my stomach. I relaxed back into his chest as he gently kissed my neck.

"I'm taking off patrol till the baby's born," he murmured.

"No, you're not," I argued.

"Look, I already talked to Jared about, he and Kim are coming down tomorrow morning. They don't mind staying down here for two months, and you need help taking care of the kids."

"But, Em--"

"Seph, just go with it. You can't tell me that they aren't crazy little demons."

I laughed. "Alright, alright."

"Thank you."

We heard the kids start arguing outside, so Embry sighed and kissed my cheek.

"I'll go take care of the kids," he said, gently rubbing his hand over my now giant stomach.

"Okay," I murmured.

"Oh, and, Seph?"'

I turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Em."


	20. Poll

**Okay, go check out my poll on whether or not I should do a sequel. Please and thank you.**

**Bells 3**


End file.
